The Bird And The Reptile
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le pairing Doflamingo/Crocodile, tout simplement!
1. Le banana-croco

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà avec un recueil de drabbles/OS, je sais pas trop comment l'appeler sur le couple Doflamingo/Crocodile.**

 **A vrai dire c'est un peu un truc fourre-tout. XD Y'aura pas de vrai fil rouge, c'est juste des sortes de "moments" que j'imagine entre eux. Ça va généralement se passer quand Crocodile était encore corsaire.**

 **Pour l'instant ça sera du fluff (j'aurai jamais cru mettre ça en note pour une de mes histoires moi XDDD), après je sais pas trop.**

 **J'essaye d'en faire un truc vachement fun. Donc bon...XD (mais comme tout le monde sait que j'ai un humour de merde, ça risque de pas être si drôle que ça. XD)**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

 **Je vais essayer d'en poster assez régulièrement, si j'ai l'inspiration, etc...Pour l'instant, j'en ai quelques-uns, un d'écrit, le reste en cours, donc je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de un par semaine, mais je garantis rien. ^^**

 **Merci à ma super bêta Nathdawn pour toujours corriger mes conneries!**

 **Rating : M, mais en fait c'est juste pour être sûr. XD**

 **Disclaimer : One piece, ses persos, son univers appartiennent à Oda.**

 **On commence avec le premier !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

1/ Le banana-croco.

Doflamingo était plutôt bien là à vrai dire. Confortablement vautré dans un magnifique canapé en cuir, qui pour une fois, était à sa taille, il se laissait tranquillement déshabiller par le propriétaire des lieux, Sir Crocodile lui-même.

Ce dernier finit de lui enlever sa chemise, qui vola quelque part dans la pièce et partit à la conquête de sa gorge. Doflamingo grogna de plaisir et saisit les fesses de son amant entre ses mains qui se tendit brusquement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il remonta le long de son dos sensuellement.

Quelque chose dérangeait cependant Doflamingo, qui du coup n'était pas totalement à l'action. Quelque chose de grand, d'assez féroce et au regard jaune…

Crocodile vint se coller contre lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections, et Doflamingo oublia ce qui l'ennuyait. Après tout il n'était fait que de chair et il était facilement corruptible…Et il était rare que son amant soit aussi... entreprenant.

Mr.0 attrapa son visage en coupe et vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lorsque Doflamingo entendit un sifflement. Bon OK, il n'y arrivait pas. Il rompit le baiser et posa une main sur son torse.

"Attends, Crocodile, j'aime beaucoup quand tu es très enthousiaste comme ça, mais j'y arrive pas là."

Ce dernier se redressa, visiblement très contrarié et s'assit sur lui.

"Pardon stupide oiseau? Je t'accorde du temps, je mets de la bonne volonté pour une fois et tu me sors ça ? »

"Non mais...c'est que…Il nous regarde."

Crocodile surpris, suivit du regard ce que le corsaire lui montrait et... explosa de rire, basculant en arrière sur le canapé.

"Sérieusement Doflamingo? Ça te perturbe que mon crocodile nous voit ? Non mais alors ça c'est la meilleure !"

Au fond de la pièce se tenait effectivement l'un des banana-croco de Mr.0, qui était allongé de tout son long et les fixaient de ses yeux jaunes perçants.

Doflamingo fronça les sourcils, agacé, et se redressa, répliquant sèchement:

"Oui, en attendant c'est pas toi qui te retrouves face à un crocodile géant qui te regarde fixement. Et pourquoi il est pas dans son aquarium celui-là ?"

La question eut le curieux effet de calmer l'hilarité de Crocodile instantanément. Ce dernier parut brusquement gêné. Il marmonna :

"Henri n'aime pas trop se mélanger avec ses camarades, il préfère rester avec moi, c'est tout."

Doflamingo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Hein...Henri ? HENRI ? Ses camarades ? Non seulement tu donne des petits noms à tes crocodiles mais en plus, tu l'as appelé HENRI ?"

Et ce fut à son tour d'exploser de rire.

"Ha non mais c'est...c'est...c'est génial! Le grand Crocodile qui materne ses bestioles !"

Crocodile ne disait rien, mais le fixait, l'air particulièrement agacé à deux doigts d'exploser. Doflamingo reprit son souffle avant d'ajouter:

"Mais enfin chéri, on peut pas faire ça devant les enfants !"

Et il était reparti. Crocodile se redressa brusquement. Là s'en était trop.

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as coupé l'envie là. T'as qu'à te débrouiller avec ta main. Tu prends une des chambres d'ami ce soir ou tu vas dormir dans ton bateau, tu dors sous les ponts, je m'en contrefous, mais tu te démerde tout seul !"

"Bah quoi, darling, ça y est on en est au stade de notre relation où t'as la migraine ?"

Le sourire de Doflamingo était à présent immense.

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !"

"Ha oui, oui, effectivement je suis venu te voir pour ça !"

Crocodile se retourna et le fixa, fulminant. Il tendit le doigt vers la porte.

"DEHORS. Ou je te donne à bouffer à Henri. »

Le corsaire retint avec force un deuxième fou rire en entendant à nouveau le prénom du crocodile et répondit en levant les mains en signe de reddition !

"D'accord, d'accord."

Doflamingo haussa les épaules. Inutile de lutter, il savait qu'il avait loupé sa chance pour ce soir. Mais le corsaire adorait emmerder son monde, c'était plus fort que lui. Il trouverait un moyen de se faire pardonner demain.

Il se leva, attrapa sa chemise au passage, avant de se pencher et de planter brusquement un baiser sur les lèvres de Crocodile, qui ne l'arrêta pas, surpris. Doflamingo se redressa, eut un sourire qui s'étira, s'étira et... Oh merde c'était beaucoup trop tentant.

"A demain Croco,fais gaffe à ce que le gamin se couche pas trop tard !"

Et il s'enfuit, évitant de justesse le crochet qui s'abattit dans son dos.

"JE VAIS TE TUER, OISEAU DE MERDE !"

Mais Doflamingo était trop rapide. Il parcourut les couloirs à toute vitesse, son rire résonnant dans tout le casino sous les regards surpris et effrayés des gens qui s'écartaient brusquement sur son passage. Un géant blond à moitié nu, poursuivi par une tempête de sable c'était pas banal...

Bah, Croco lui pardonnerait sûrement... Une bouteille de vin grand cru, une bonne boîte de cigares, ça le mettait toujours dans de bonnes dispositions...Enfin... Avec un peu de chance.

 **Voilààà ! :D**

 **En fait j'imagine Doflamingo (quand il est pas énervé et qu'il a pas envie de tuer tout le monde XD) comme quelqu'un de particulièrement emmerdeur et très joueur. XD Et Crocodile comme quelqu'un de blasé et facilement irritable. XD**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **A la semaine prochaine donc! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Comme promis, un OS le lundi !:D Enfin un tout pitit cette semaine. XD**

 **Bon alors il est un petit peu spécial celui-là...J'ai craqué un chouilla...XD**

 **Mais c'est parce-que j'ai piqué les cigarettes à la ciboulette d'Oda c'est pour ça !:D**

 **Alors soyez indulgentes !**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : tout est à Oda, pas à moi !**

 **Merci à Nath pour la superbêta!**

 **Merci à Guest pour sa review sur le premier! Ravie de voir que tu as aimé! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

2\. Le crocodile et le flamant-rose.

Crocodile se trouvait face au spectacle le plus étrange et le plus perturbant qu'il avait jamais vu. Et pourtant, en tant que pirate, et qui de surcroît avait navigué sur Grandline, il en avait vu des trucs bizarres dans sa vie. Mais alors là…

Autour de lui, il entendait les gens murmurer, tout autant étonnés du spectacle que lui. Il se trouvait à Rainbase, devant l'un de ses casinos, et... en pleine rue se tenait un flamant rose qui...qui était littéralement en train de se frotter à... un crocodile, qui n'avait pas l'air perturbé plus que ça.

L'oiseau... roula sous le museau du crocodile. Depuis quand les flamants-rose se roulaient par terre ?

Le crocodile posa son museau contre le plumage de l'oiseau et ferma les yeux, sifflant de contentement.

OK. Il avait trop bu, où alors, il avait sûrement une hallucination, après tout on était peut-être dans une ville, mais une ville en plein désert, il faisait chaud et…Un ricanement interrompit le fil de sa réflexion.

"Tu vois, Croco, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre toi et moi."

Le visage de Crocodile s'assombrit. Bien sûr. Doflamingo. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Un flamant rose.

Il se retourna, l'air particulièrement revêche. Doflamingo se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, son manteau à plume sur les épaules, très fier de sa trouvaille.

"Doflamingo. J'aurai dû m'en douter. C'est donc toi à l'origine de cette... chose ?"

Il désigna du doigt les animaux en train de... Il détourna la tête précipitamment. Bon sang. C'était trop bizarre. Il ne préférait même pas regarder.

Doflamingo eut un sourire particulièrement tordu et s'approcha de Crocodile.

"Je cherche juste à te prouver que toi et moi ça pourrait coller."

Bon. Un crocodile et un flamant rose n'étaient absolument pas en train de se tripoter devant son casino et Donquixote Doflamingo en personne ne venait absolument pas de lui faire des avances de la façon la plus étrange au monde. Non non. En fait il avait une hallucination, il allait rentrer, prendre une douche glacée…Trop bu de vin sûrement... Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Alors, tenté ?"

Doflamingo évita de justesse le crochet qui avait manqué de trancher sa main tout net.

"Tu me touches encore une fois et c'est tes couilles que je tranche, oiseau de malheur."

"Allez, t'es pas jouasse? ça pourrait être fun !"

"Ramasse tes deux bêtes de foire, et va jouer ailleurs."

Le ton particulièrement menaçant fit soupirer Doflamingo qui abdiqua et s'éloigna de son étrange démarche, lui lançant au passage :

"T'es vraiment trop sérieux, Croco. Aucun sens de l'humour et de l'amusement. Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !"

Crocodile le fixa médusé. Il nota au passage que ce type avait quand même une sacrée paire de fesses et...Quoi ?

Il secoua la tête. Le soleil de ce pays était dangereux. De l'ombre. Et une douche. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Bien froide, la douche. Où diable avait-il mis son cigare ?

 **Voilàààà,**

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plu, quand même. XDDDD**

 ***s'enfuit***

 **Passez une bonne semaine et à lundi avec un OS beaucoup plus...euh sain d'esprit. XD ou pas. XD On est dans One piece que diable ! XD**


	3. Proposition

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Il est minuit passé, on est lundi alors je poste...**

 **Merci à Nathdawn pour la bêta comme toujours !**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

3\. Proposition.

Les sept grands corsaires avaient été convoqués pour une réunion spéciale à Marineford. Et fait étonnant, ils y étaient tous, à l'exception d'Hancock. À vrai dire, la plupart d'entre eux se faisaient chier royalement, leurs affaires ayant l'air de marcher très bien, au grand dam de la Marine.

L'Amiral Sengoku avait cependant considéré leur venue comme un petit miracle personnel. Jusqu'à ce que Moria et Doflamingo commencent à se taper dessus, réussissant, il ne savait comment – à vrai dire il n'avait pas tout compris – à entraîner Kuma, sous les regards blasés et complètement indifférents de Mihawk, Jinbei, et Crocodile qui ne levèrent pas le moindre petit doigt pour intervenir.

En l'espace d'un instant, ils étaient parvenus à transformer la grande salle de réunion en début d'Apocalypse. Des débris de chaises cassées jonchaient le sol et des officiers s'étaient prudemment éloignés de la grande table et s'étaient rangés derrière Sengoku, l'air vaguement paniqué.

Courageux mais pas téméraires...

Ça menaçait de sérieusement tourner au vinaigre à partir du moment où Doflamingo, qui commençait à être réellement énervé, envoya valser Moria comme une poupée de chiffon contre le mur. Crocodile ressentit une certaine satisfaction personnelle. Il ne pouvait pas blairer Moria. Et ça n'était absolument pas parce que voir Doflamingo se battre était un spectacle assez sexy. Pas du tout.

Il alluma un cigare, se tourna vers Mihawk, lui tendant une bouteille de vin qui était posée devant lui.

"T'en veux ?"

"C'est pas de refus. C'est moi ou il vient de Dressrosa ?"

Crocodile expira la fumée de son cigare et répondit simplement :

"Ouais. Un cadeau de l'autre idiot. "

Mihawk attrapa la bouteille et en prit une gorgée.

"On peut lui reconnaître qu'il sait au moins faire du bon vin."

Crocodile émit un ricanement.

Sengoku médusé, les regarda discuter et boire tranquillement alors que l'apocalypse menaçait d'éclater à l'autre bout de la salle.

Kuma se jeta sur Doflamingo qui évita de justesse son poing. L'amiral, excédé, activa son fruit du démon et tonna :

"ASSEZ ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !"

Les trois belligérants s'arrêtèrent et tous le regardèrent, surpris. Il était assez rare que Sengoku le bouddha se départisse de son calme habituel.

"Foutez-moi le camp. Tous. J'en ai assez vu."

Bah s'il insistait, hein...Crocodile haussa les épaules, et sortit de la salle sans demander son reste, suivit de près par Mihawk et Doflamingo qui ricanait.

"Mais... Depuis quand un pirate obéit-il à un ordre d'un marine ?

Doflamingo répondit, nonchalant :

"Bah quand ça nous arrange, pour quelle autre raison ?"

Les autres approuvèrent silencieusement, mais n'émirent pas de commentaires supplémentaires.

Sengoku, médusé, les regarda sortir les uns après les autres de la pièce sans broncher, sans même un mot d'excuse. Sérieusement ? Mais... Mais... Il tapa du poing sur la table qui se fendit en deux, sous les regards assez effrayés de ces subordonnés.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstinait à les convoquer ? La plupart du temps, ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de répondre et quand ils venaient, ça se transformait en fiasco. Il soupira. Saloperies de pirates.

Doflamingo ricanait alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bateau qui devait les conduire jusqu'à leur propre navire.

"Haha c'était marrant, t'es pas d'accord Moria?"

"T'as manqué de me tuer, imbécile !"

Moria, indigné, se tenait la tête, couvert de sang.

"Mais non, c'est rien ça, une petite égratignure. Mauviette !"

"Répète ce que t'as dit pour voir ?"

"Quoi ? Que t'es fragile ? Mais je persiste et je signe, t'es carrément minable comme pirate !"

"Mais je vais te buter !"

"Je serais curieux de voir ça."

Et ils étaient à nouveau sur le point de se battre.

Jinbei soupira.

"Encore ? C'est décidé, c'est la dernière réunion à laquelle j'assiste, sauf cas de force majeure."

Kuma s'avança et déclara de sa voix robotique :

"Je me charge de les arrêter."

Crocodile lui passa devant et l'air profondément ennuyé répondit :

"Laisse, je m'en occupe, je me sens responsable de cet abruti."

Responsable ? Jinbei échangea un regard perplexe avec Kuma.

"Oh, Doflamingo !", aboya Mr.0, faisant sursauter les quelques marines qui passaient dans les couloirs.

Ce dernier les doigts levés, prêt à sortir ses fils, se retourna en même temps que Moria, tous les deux surpris par l'interruption:

"Quoi? Tu veux te battre aussi Croco ?"

Doflamingo avait dit ça sur un ton presque... caressant qui fit frissonner Moria. Il lui parlait pas comme ça à lui. Et c'était tant mieux, parce-que c'était carrément flippant...

"Chez toi ou chez moi ?"

Moria ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que Doflamingo eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Même Mihawk parut presque surpris.

"Pardon ?" demanda Doflamingo d'une voix douce. Trop douce.

"La connerie ça rend sourd ? Je reformule, toi, moi, avoir rapports sexuels, où ?"

Ha. Responsable dans ce sens. D'accord. Jinbei mis un temps avant de digérer l'info.

Doflamingo ricana et rendit directement les armes, s'éloignant de Moria. Il répondit sur un ton chargé de sous-entendus :

"Chez moi ? C'est moins loin…"

Crocodile lui passa devant et se dirigea droit vers le bateau.

"Vendu, bouge-ton cul, j'ai pas non plus tout mon temps..."

Doflamingo lui emboîta le pas tout guilleret.

"Quand même, tu pourrais y mettre un peu les formes."

"Ta gueule, je trouve que je fais déjà assez d'efforts comme ça pour me taper un type comme toi."

"Ha tu dis ça mais je sais que suis irrésistible…"

"Irrésistiblement débile oui."

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de leurs camarades, un silence de mort commençait à s'installer. Mihawk secoua la tête et se tourna vers le paladin des mers.

"Jinbei, je crois que je vais faire comme toi et cesser de venir en fait. Y'a des choses que je ne préfère ni savoir, ni entendre."

L'homme-poisson grogna son assentiment.

Moria médusé, marmonna :

"Trop d'images, beaucoup trop d'images..."

 **Voilà,**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **Passez une bonne semaine et à lundi prochain !**


	4. Vacances

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Un nouvel OS en ce lundi de printemps !:D**

 **Merci à Nathdawn pour la super bêta !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

4\. Vacances

Crocodile se reposait. Fait exceptionnel, il avait décidé de prendre des vacances. Confortablement vautré dans un immense lit, un cigare coincé entre ses lèvres, il lisait un livre, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon.

Parfois son amant pouvait s'avérer étonnamment prévenant. Lorsqu'il était venu le voir à Alabasta, Crocodile excédé, hurlait sur l'un de ses subordonnés, et en avait déjà refilé quatre à manger à ses crocodiles. Deux autres était étendus sur le sol, asséchés par son pouvoir.

Doflamingo n'avait émis aucun commentaire désobligeant pour une fois, n'avait pas cherché la petite bête, et s'était simplement contenté de lui proposer de venir passer une semaine avec lui à Dressrosa.

Crocodile surpris avait d'abord naturellement refusé, étant donné qu'il était surchargé de travail et que ses affaires n'allaient pas comme il le voulait. Puis il avait décidé qu'il s'en battait royalement les couilles et il avait accepté sur un coup de tête. Il en avait plus qu'assez et il avait besoin de vacances dans sa vie de pirate et de corsaire, clairement.

Il était là depuis deux jours et à part partager son lit et se livrer à d'agréables parties de jambes en l'air, Doflamingo lui avait foutu la paix, le laissant vaquer aux occupations qu'il voulait.

Plus généralement il lisait, buvait et fumait comme un pompier, découvrant avec surprise que Doflamingo avait une immense bibliothèque et fait encore plus étonnant, qu'il avait quasiment lu tout ce qui se trouvait sur ses étagères, passant du roman d'aventure, au livre purement informatif sur les populations de Grand Line ou encore la faune et la flore. Aux questions surprises de Crocodile, il avait simplement rétorqué avec pragmatisme que la lecture aiguisait l'esprit et qu'un pirate avait non seulement besoin de force mais aussi d'intelligence pour survivre dans le Nouveau Monde et se hisser au sommet.

L'homme était plus cultivé qu'il n'y paraissait. À vrai dire, après réflexion, quand ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, il leur était arrivé d'avoir des conversations calmes et posées sur pas mal de sujets. Crocodile avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son amant, habituellement si fanfaron et si prompt à se battre et s'amuser. Ce qui n'était étrangement pas pour lui déplaire.

C'est qu'il avait fini par s'attacher, de façon un peu tordue, à cet oiseau de malheur. Crocodile se disait qu'au final, même si ça s'avérait complètement fou, dangereux, et insensé, il ne changerait pour rien au monde de mode de vie. Même si parfois il était à bout. Pouvoir prendre ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, acquérir de la puissance, avoir de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, commander et évoluer dans le monde en terrorisant les autres, il adorait ça. Il aimait par dessus tout se battre, tuer sans remords et aller voir son amant couvert de sang, pour finir dans un lit.

Crocodile ne donnerait pour rien au monde la liberté que procurait son statut de pirate et de corsaire. Faire à tous instants ce qu'il voulait en totale impunité était une sensation grisante. Crocodile sous ses airs blasés et patibulaires, avait un appétit féroce. Il aimait ressentir tous les plaisirs que pouvait lui procurer la vie.

Et Doflamingo en faisait partie. Il contribuait à son équilibre tordu et bancal en quelque sorte. Un sourire très rare fleurit sur son visage.

Il allait reprendre la lecture de son livre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Il leva un regard agacé à l'encontre de l'intrus, le propriétaire des lieux, qui se vautra dans le lit à côté de lui en soupirant. Crocodile l'ignora soigneusement.

Doflamingo roula jusqu'à se retrouver la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Crocodile, son corps épousant celui de son amant.

"Tu lis quoi ?

Ce dernier répliqua :

"Un traité sur les différents poisons et leurs utilisations, intéressant. Je suis en train de réfléchir à celui que je mettrai dans ton verre, prochainement."

Doflamingo ricana.

"ça veut dire que je dois te foutre la paix c'est ça?"

"Entre autres, et que t'es lourd aussi, alors dégage de mon dos."

Doflamingo roula dans l'autre sens et passa les bras derrière la tête, regardant fixement le plafond.

Crocodile fit semblant de reprendre la lecture de son livre et attendit... attendit... encore un peu…

"Je m'ennuie, Crocodile !"

Mr.0 eut un sourire amusé, referma son livre, éteignit son cigare et vint se jucher sur les hanches du roi.

"Je crois que si je ne t'occupe pas, je vais finir par avoir envie de te tuer, alors autant que ça soit agréable pour nous deux…"

Doflamingo sourit et attrapa la nuque de son amant l'attirant vers lui.

"Ton envie régulière de me tuer m'est tout aussi agréable tu sais... ça m'excite."

Mr.0 ricana.

"Pervers."

Doflamingo passa son nez contre la jugulaire de Crocodile et mordilla son cou.

"Et tu aimes ça."

Crocodile avait beau découvrir des nouvelles facettes de Doflamingo, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais...

Quand il disait que son amant contribuait à son équilibre...Il était son ancre dans la tempête de ses passions.

 **Et voilà !:D**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Et bonne journée, elle est radieuse ! ^^**


	5. L'ennui porte conseil

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Un nouveau petit OS, toujours sur le thème de l'ennui.**

 **Merci à Nathdawn pour la super bêta !:D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

5\. L'ennui porte conseil. (Gilbert Cesbron)

Doflamingo s'ennuyait. Deux semaines qu'il tournait en rond dans son palais. L'usine de smiles marchait fort, César faisait des avancées correctes dans son laboratoire, son commerce (plus ou moins légal) marchait à la perfection, et le pays se portait comme un charme. Pas une seule attaque de pirate pour se défouler, pas une seule petite convocation de la marine pour aller jouer avec les nerfs de Sengoku, rien ! Même Vergo n'avait rien de croustillant à lui apprendre.

Alors Doflamingo déprimait. Il s'ennuyait. Bon sang, il était pirate, corsaire, et roi, ça devait lui valoir constamment des problèmes ça, non ?

Il tournait et retournait comme un lion en cage dans son palais. Il avait déjà achevé cinq bouquins, joué à la roulette il ne savait plus combien de fois, assisté à trois tournois au colisée, descendu la moitié de sa réserve d'alcool, forcé quelques-uns de ses soldats à s'entre-tuer, et songé très sérieusement par trois fois à renoncer à son titre de corsaire rien que pour le plaisir d'aller conquérir une île ou deux qui étaient membre du Gouvernement Mondial.

Doflamingo en était à ce point d'ennui qu'il avait décidé de s'installer sur un transat devant sa piscine et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à la fin des temps. Soupirant dramatiquement il se mit à faire tourner entre ses doigts un sablier. Du sable...Mais oui. Qui d'autre pouvait le distraire ?

Sans concerter personne, il partit sur le champ comme un diable, droit vers le port, sur un coup de tête, délaissant son pays et ses affaires pour une autre île. Bah, ça irait... peut-être. Il sourit. Avec un peu de chance lorsqu'il reviendrait, il aurait des emmerdes jusqu'au cou et il pourrait enfin s'amuser...Bon le fait que Crocodile lui ait dit qu'il n'avait absolument pas le temps de le voir en ce moment n'était qu'un détail...N'est-ce pas ?

Mr.0 lâcha un soupir ennuyé lorsque surgit en trombe dans son bureau sans s'annoncer Doflamingo. Il désigna de sa main valide la carte qu'il était soigneusement en train de parcourir.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, là, Doflamingo, je travaille, j'ai pas le temps."

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

"Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de prendre un air surpris."

Croco eut un rictus sarcastique et répliqua :

"Tel que tu me vois, je suis à mon maximum."

"C'est vrai. Ton insensibilité légendaire est connue jusqu'aux confins du Nouveau Monde."

Crocodile releva la tête et lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, avant de rajouter sur un ton mordant :

"Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Bien qu'il m'avait semblé t'avoir signifié que j'étais légèrement occupé en ce moment."

Comme si Doflamingo allait en tenir compte...La quarantaine bien tassée, mais aussi capricieux et égoïste qu'un enfant...

Le corsaire se vautra dans le fauteuil en face de Crocodile sans plus de manière et répondit :

"Je m'ennuie."

Crocodile reprit l'étude de sa carte et répondit :

"Et tu n'as personne d'autre à emmerder ? J'ai des casinos dans toute la ville, y'en a un deux étages plus bas, va donc t'occuper sur les machines à sous, toi qui adores jouer."

Doflamingo sourit. En réalité tout ça, c'était juste des formalités qui les amusaient follement tous les deux. Il savait que s'il allait vraiment faire ce qu'il lui disait, Crocodile serait vexé. Il sortit de son manteau une bouteille de vieux rhum et une boîte de cigares de luxe. Crocodile releva la tête, l'air subitement calculateur et rangea sa carte avant de faire le tour de son bureau et de s'appuyer contre.

"Si tu insistes, ça serait impoli de ma part de t'envoyer paître."

Le roi de Dressrosa ricana.

"Tu es facilement corruptible, Croco."

"Je suis un pirate. Je m'empare de tout ce que je peux prendre."

Doflamingo se leva et s'approcha jusqu'à poser ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de Crocodile.

"C'est une proposition ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Mr.0 pris le temps de retirer son crochet et de le poser sur le bureau avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du corsaire, de rapprocher son visage du sien et de murmurer :

"Peut-être bien…"

Doflamingo eut un sourire éclatant et vint poser ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Il ne s'ennuyait plus.

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **A lundi prochain, bonne semaine !**

 **(Et bonne vacances pour ceux qui ont encore cours !)**


	6. Préliminaires

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **OS du lundi !:D**

 **Merci à Nathdawn pour la bêta, comme toujours! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

6\. Préliminaires.

Crocodile se dirigeait d'un pas martial vers la salle de réunion où il était convoqué par la marine , particulièrement agacé. Cette fois Sengoku leur avait expressément fait comprendre que s'ils ne venaient pas, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur titre de corsaire.

C'est donc à contre-coeur qu'il avait dû délaisser ses affaires à Alabasta pour arriver ici, à MarineFord sur un bateau de la Marine de surcroît. Humiliant. Il parcourait les couloirs à toute vitesse, les soldats qui l'escortaient tentant de suivre le rythme tant bien que mal.

Son sang ne fit cependant qu'un tour lorsqu'il sentit soudainement de l'eau glacée le tremper jusqu'aux os. Il resta un instant bloqué sur place, avant de lentement lever la tête, d'un mouvement plus robotique qu'humain. Quel était le misérable fils de chacal qui avait osé…?

Ha. Bien sûr. Sur le toit du bâtiment, se tenait Doflamingo, un sceau à la main et un sourire goguenard plaqué sur son visage.

Il sauta du toit et se planta juste devant Crocodile qui s'était contenté de le suivre du regard, ses pupilles noires s'étant réduites à deux fentes dans ses iris jaunes, littéralement comme celles d'un vrai crocodile.

Doflamingo éclata de rire :

"Tu devrais voir ta tête, Croco, elle est impayable !"

Il se reprit et poursuivit sur un ton suave :

"Alors, maintenant que tu es à ma merci, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te…"

Crocodile ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Sans prévenir il lui envoya son poing en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans le mur à côté de lui.

Doflamingo, surpris, se redressa tant bien que mal, passant distraitement sa main sur sa mâchoire endolorie. Crocodile eut un sourire mauvais et désigna son crochet.

"Tu vois, stupide oiseau, même sans ça, ou mon fruit du démon, je suis encore capable de te mettre une branlée."

Le roi eut un large sourire d'excitation et lécha le sang qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire. Il leva la main, bougea rapidement les doigts et Crocodile évita de justesse le fil tranchant qui fit exploser le balcon. Doflamingo répondit sur un ton joyeux :

"Des préliminaires musclés hein ? J'adore ça !"

Et son pied rencontra le crochet de l'autre homme, tandis que leurs regards s'accrochaient et que leurs sourires mauvais se faisaient écho.

Entre temps, les marines qui escortaient Crocodile jusqu'à la salle de réunion s'étaient prudemment retirés et s'étaient précipités jusqu'à celle-ci.

"Amiral Sengoku, Amiral !"

Le Bouddha releva la tête. Il tonna :

"Ha, enfin ! Vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer l'origine de tout ce boucan ?"

Les marines se mirent au garde-à-vous et l'un d'entre eux fit son rapport en bégayant :

"Ce...c'est...Amiral, c'est le capitaine corsaire Donquixote Doflamingo et le capitaine corsaire Crocodile qui sont en train de se battre ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à détruire une aile du quartier général à ce rythme !"

Certains officiers autour de lui s'agitèrent tandis que Sengoku poussa un long soupir. Encore des réparations. Cette fois, il allait leur envoyer la note à ces satanés pirates ! Il fit un geste négligeant de la main.

"Bah c'est pas grave, laissez-les se battre, avec un peu de chance, ils vont s'entre-tuer et ça nous fera des vacances à tous."

Tout le monde le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Mais Sengoku en avait assez. Il commençait à songer à sa retraite. Sur une petite île avec sa chèvre, paisiblement, pêchant et vivant simplement.

Une explosion plus forte que les autres retentit et ils entendirent le rire terrifiant de Doflamingo éclater.

Oui, voilà. Une petite barque avec sa canne à pêche et sa chèvre, loin de tout ses psychopathes. Il avait grand besoin de vacances.

 **Vous avez pensé à des trucs cochons, hein, avec le titre, avouez ! XD**

 **Pauvre Sengoku, ils vont le rendre chèvre à force...(vous l'avez ? XD oui c'était très nul, oui XD)**

 **Bref, en espérant que ça vous a plu !**

 **Bonne semaine et à lundi prochain !**


	7. Le rhum et le Vin

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Excusez-moi pour le retard de cet OS ! J'ai eu une semaine très agité (sympa mais très agité XD) et un début de semaine où j'essayais de rattraper mon retard de sommeil. XD**

 **Mais bref, mes excuses.**

 **Donc cet OS étant écrit à la dernière minute (je suis une spécialiste x) ), il n'a pas eu de bêta, déjà parce-que ma pauvre bêta n'est pas une machine et ensuite parce-que j'osais pas l'embêter. XD Donc mes excuses pour les fautes, maladresses, etc...Je me suis relue cela dit. (je sais pas si c'est bien de préciser ça...XD)**

 **Donc un OS un peu spécial, pas très drôle mais pas très triste non plus et un peu cochon. x)**

 **Merci à Nessie pour sa review! Et oui quelque-chose de long avec eux est prévu, mais pas tout de suite ;) Merci pour tes encouragements!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le rhum et le Vin.

Doflamingo était tranquillement allongé sur un transat au bord de sa piscine. Il avait envoyé son équipage et son personnel voir ailleurs s'il y était pour pouvoir profiter de son palais, seul, sous le soleil rayonnant de midi. Il tendit une main flegmatique jusqu'au verre à sa portée lorsqu'un bruit de vent violent l'alerta. Une tempête de sable passa brusquement par-dessus l'enceinte de son palais et tourbillonna jusqu'au bord de son transat.

Il se redressa légèrement et eut un sourire amusé, qui se transforma en grimace lorsque la tempête explosa son verre au passage, les morceaux entamant sa main. Elle s'arrêta et pris la forme d'un humain de grande taille dont les yeux jaunes rencontrèrent la fumée des verres de Doflamingo. Un sourire carnassier orné d'un cigare fit écho au sien.

Doflamingo démarra les hostilités :

« Crocodile. Il va falloir cesser cette manie de casser mes affaires lorsque tu déboule. Tout ce vieux rhum par terre, c'est du gâchis. »

Crocodile lui jeta un regard condescendant, se détourna et jeta nonchalamment son manteau sur l'un des transats. Il aperçu la cave à vin derrière le bar au bord de la piscine, eut un rictus appréciateur et se dirigea droit vers elle avant de se décider à répondre :

« Je n'ai pas de remords pour de l'alcool de bas étage. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la cave et s'absorba dans la contemplation des vins sous ses yeux. Doflamingo ôtait nonchalamment un à un les bouts de verre dans sa main, comme on ôte une poussière d'un vêtement. Il rétorqua :

« C'est pas de l'alcool, c'est le sang qui coule dans nos veines. C'est le sel des embruns qui nous apportent les senteurs du monde. »

Crocodile se contenta de ricaner et eut un sourire appréciateur lorsqu'il aperçut le grand cru qu'il cherchait. Il s'en saisit, referma la porte et s'avança vers Doflamingo dos à lui.

« Savais-tu que pour certains, le vin est le sang d'un Dieu qu'ils adorent ? Le vin est sacré, lorsque tu en absorbes, tu te rapproches des cieux. »

Doflamingo rit.

« Où est-ce que tu es encore aller chercher ça ? »

Mr.0 ne répondit pas, posa soigneusement la bouteille à côté du transat, écrasa son cigare sur le sol de pierre et vint se jucher à califourchon sur Doflamingo. Ce dernier attrapa sa taille de sa main valide et murmura :

« A trop se rapprocher du ciel, tu finis par te brûler à la lumière du soleil. »

Crocodile lui adressa un sourire torve, avant de passer son unique main sous la chemise ouverte de son amant, appréciant les muscles fermes de son torse brûlant sous ses doigts.

« Ironique que ça soit Do-Flamingo* qui me dise ça. »

Ce dernier eut un pli amer et sa main se crispa sur la taille de Crocodile. Touché.

« Le flamant-rose a brûlé ses ailes plus jeune. On les lui a arraché et il a quitté les cieux pour le bas-monde. »

Il aurait pu paraître parfaitement méprisant, si Crocodile n'avait pas senti presque physiquement la fêlure de sa voix. Il ôta les lunettes de Doflamingo. Un œil rouge comme les flammes de l'enfer rencontra le jaune de ses yeux reptiliens. L'autre ne voyait plus depuis longtemps. Il connaissait ses blessures et ses faiblesses comme Doflamingo connaissait les siennes. Son amant se crispa lorsque Crocodile approcha sa main de la vieille blessure, puis se détendit lorsqu'il sentit la caresse de ses doigts.

Doflamingo ôta sa main de la taille de Crocodile et en posa la large paume contre sa mâchoire recouvrant sa joue et effleurant la cicatrice qui barrait son visage du pouce.

Donnant-donnant.

«Si tu n'es plus un flamant-rose, à quoi ça rime que je te traite régulièrement d'oiseau stupide ?

Doflamingo laissa échapper un rire léger et commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant.

«Je suis devenu un « démon céleste ». Alors tu peux toujours me traiter de stupide bête cornue. »

Crocodile eut l'air profondément amusé par l'insulte saugrenue que lui avait proposé Doflamingo. Il se dégagea des mains baladeuses de son amant et se pencha sur le côté. Il attrapa la bouteille de vin posée là, et la jeta brusquement plus loin. Elle se brisa en milles morceaux sur le sol. Doflamingo haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as donc entrepris de gaspiller tout l'alcool que j'ai en réserve ? Jeter une bouteille d'un si bon vin sans même y toucher ne te ressembles pas. »

Il ne répondit pas et ôta soigneusement le crochet qui cachait son bras mutilé, le posant à la place de la bouteille. Il finit d'ôter sa chemise, laissant apparaître un torse large et puissant. Doflamingo ne chercha même plus à protester où se plaindre de son alcool gaspillé et se laissa faire.

Crocodile attrapa le bras ensanglanté de son amant et lécha sa main tâchée de sang et de rhum. Un goût de rouille et de sel. Le roi de Dressrosa frissonna. Crocodile eut un sourire séducteur et murmura :

« Fais-moi choir, stupide bête cornue.»

Son amant éclata de rire et attrapa son bassin entre ses deux mains, le collant au sien. Crocodile siffla de désir lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Doflamingo contre la sienne à travers leurs pantalons.

« Je vais m'y employer avec beaucoup de zêle. »

Crocodile ricana et répondit :

« Quelle générosité. »

« Le don de soi, c'est important. »

Et Doflamingo attira brutalement Crocodile contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il échangèrent un long baiser à saveur de rhum et de sel. Lorsque Crocodile détacha ses lèvres de celle de son amant, son souffle haletant se mélangeait au sien et ses prunelles réduites à deux fentes étaient plantés dans le regard borgne du roi.

Crocodile rompit l'échange de regard. Trop intense.

Il descendit le long du transat avant de se retrouver à genoux devant Doflamingo. Il défit les attaches de son pantalon et en sortit le sexe tendu son amant. Ce dernier eut un sourire impatient qui fit écho à celui plus carnassier du corsaire.

Crocodile murmura, son souffle chaud heurtant l'érection presque douloureuse du démon céleste :

« Laisse-moi te prouver qu'il y a des parties de toi encore honorables. »

Doflamingo renversa la tête en arrière et laisse échapper un profond soupir lorsque son membre profana les lèvres sensuelles de Crocodile.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, choir de la Terre Sainte avait quand même de sacrés avantages.

*Si certains ne savent pas, Flamingo ça veut dire flamant-rose en anglais. ^^

* * *

 **Alors pour les yeux de Doffy, il existe une théorie très intéressante (et plausible je trouve) comme quoi Doflamingo serait borgne, sûrement touché par une flèche lorsque lui, son père et son frère se sont retrouvés pourchassés et ont manqué de se faire tuer. Ce qui expliquerait aussi la barre de son emblème qui travers l'un des deux yeux. Et aussi que ses yeux serait dans les tons rouges, son frangin Corazon les a à peu près dans cette tonalité et lorsque Doflamingo fait un cauchemar à Dressrosa et qu'il se réveille dans l'anime, on voit un seul œil et il est de cette couleur.**

 **Donc voilà le pourquoi du comment de son regard bizarre dans cet os. ^^**

 **J'aime aussi imaginer qu'il y a ses deux yeux et qu'ils sont bleus. Mais j'avoue que je le trouve encore plus sexy borgne. XD (moi ? Oui ça va très bien là-haut pourquoi ? XD)**

 **Je rappelle aussi au cas où que le surnom « officiel » de Doflamingo c'est le « démon céleste ».**

 **Voilàààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, désolée pour le retard.**

 **Et à lundi cette fois ! Normalement...Je crois...J'espère. XD**


	8. Cauchemar

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je suis même pas en retard cette semaine !**

 **Enfin j'ai lutté...Et j'ai toujours pas de bêta parce-que j'ai fini d'écrire très tard...XDDD Donc j'ai épargné une correction tard le soir et à la dernière minute à ma pauvre bêta. XD**

 **Donc excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes, etc...**

 **J'avais envie de fluff aujourd'hui. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

8,Cauchemar.

 _La tempête en mer faisait rage mais Crocodile n'en avait que faire, elle s'accordait parfaitement avec son humeur. Assis à même le sol contre la paroi de bois, il se tenait sous la pluie battante, indifférent au reste du monde. Il poussa un hurlement d'animal blessé. Dans ses yeux qui brillaient sauvagement à la lueur des lumières du bateau se disputaient la rage et les illusions perdues. Le Nouveau Monde n'avait pas voulu de lui. Il serra son moignon ensanglanté contre lui. Du sang coulait à nouveau de la blessure sur son visage et ruisselait jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas le goût habituel du fer victorieux. Il avait le goût de l'amertume et de la défaite. La douleur était si forte...Son cœur tambourinait de façon désordonné dans sa poitrine au rythme des roulis du bateau et des coups de tonnerre._

 _Il avait si mal, il se sentait si faible...Pour la première fois de sa vie, Crocodile connu le sentiment d'abandon qui allait avec la défaite et ça le rendait fou...Il avait si mal au crâne, il se sentait si fatigué...Il allait sombrer..._

Crocodile se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration hachée. Son bras mutilé et son visage le lancinaient durement. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore les roulis du bateau. Il tâtonna autour de lui et ne sentit que le moelleux de son matelas et les draps humides de sueur qui se froissaient sous ses doigts. Rien d'autre. C'est vrai ce soir il était seul...L'autre abruti avait de toutes façons un don pour apparaître quand il n'avait pas le temps et disparaître quand il le désirait.

Il lâcha un profond soupir et se leva, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit les perles de sueur qui coulaient sur son torse nu devenir glacées au contact de l'air nocturne. Il alla jusqu'au salon dans un brouillard relatif et se contenta de murmurer un nom. Un sifflement lui répondit. Il se retourna. Deux billes jaunes brillantes rencontrèrent son regard identique. Il se dirigea vers les points lumineux et s'avachit contre la bête qui grogna doucement, son souffle chaud chatouillant les cheveux du corsaire. Confortablement installé contre la peau dure du reptile, il se sentit soudainement parfaitement apaisé et ses vieilles cicatrices cessèrent de lui faire mal. Il ferma les yeux et retomba dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Lorsque Doflamingo arriva à Rainbase, le soleil se levait à peine sur la ville. Il marcha jusqu'au plus gros casino, dont la sécurité lui ouvrit les portes sans rechigner. Sir Crocodile avait donné des ordres précis à son sujet pour qu'il évite de massacrer à chaque fois ses pauvres agents qui ne faisait que leur travail. Doflamingo avait ronchonné en disant que ça n'était pas drôle, mais il avait vite arrêté quand la fois suivante le personnel s'était fendu d'une courbette à son passage. Après tout, Doflamingo avait ses petites faiblesses comme tout le monde : il adorait qu'on le traite comme un roi.

Il traversa les couloirs déserts à cette heure et se dirigea droit vers la partie la plus haute du casino : les appartements privés du capitaine corsaire. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon/pièce de reunion/tanière de Crocodile vu qu'il y passait tout son temps à y beugler des ordres, il fut accueillit par la lumière orangée aveuglante qui rentrait dans la pièce par les baies vitrées grandes ouvertes. Les royaumes désertiques étaient extrêmes. Même le soleil faisait preuve de violence.

Il entendit un sifflement désapprobateur et se retourna vivement. Il eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Crocodile dormait tranquillement entre les pattes de son banana-croco, qui couvait d'un regard mauvais l'intrus. Il aurait presque pu trouver la scène attendrissante s'il n'y avait pas ce putain de reptile. Il se racla la gorge.

« Bonjour, Henri. »

Voilà qu'il parlait à un crocodile. Lui et Henri avait eu dès le départ des...différents. Doflamingo n'avait jamais compris comment son amant arrivait à soumettre ses satanés bestioles au point de dormir dans leurs pattes sans craindre de finir en casse-croûte. Il avait parfois l'impression que le banana-croco était une mère-poule veillant jalousement sur son enfant et de se trouver dans la position désagréable du gendre détesté face à la belle-mère acariâtre. Et ça lui faisait exactement cet effet-là ce matin. L'animal le regardait avec un regard de reproche, l'air de dire « où t'étais hier soir ? ».

Car Doflamingo connaissait les cauchemars de Crocodile, comme lui connaissait les siens, il n'était pas rare que l'un réveille l'autre à cause de son sommeil un peu trop agité...ça le tuerait de l'avouer, mais sentir la présence et la chaleur de son amant à côté de lui était parfois sacrément réconfortante.

Alors le trouver là ce matin et en plus subir le regard accusateur de ce putain de reptile très mal nommé le faisait se sentir désagréablement coupable.

« Alors, maintenant tu parles à Henri. »

La note très amusée dans la voix grave et ensommeillé de Sir Crocodile fit s'envoler le début de culpabilité de Doflamingo. Un frémissement étira ses lèvres et il contient un rire narquois à grand peine. Il n'arriverait jamais à se remettre du nom ridicule du banana-croco.

« J'essaye de communiquer avec ta saloperie de bestiole comme je peux, mais elle me déteste toujours. »

« En même temps, tu es détestable. »

Crocodile se leva, étirant sa grande carcasse. Il portait en tout et pour tout un pantalon de pyjama qui avait l'air d'avoir coûté très cher, comme tout ce que portait l'homme en général. Et le roi de Dressrosa ne se fit pas prier pour détailler sa carrure, admirant les muscles bien dessinés de son torse. Ses yeux jaunes encore fatigués reflétaient les rayons orangés du soleil. Et Doflamingo trouva qu'Alabasta seyait à Crocodile à la perfection.

Crocodile grattouilla le cou de Henri de sa main valide et le monstre émit un bruit à la limite du ronronnement. Il se dirigea ensuite droit vers la salle à manger.

« Puisque tu es là, viens prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi. »

Ce n'était même pas une demande. C'était un ordre pur et simple. Doflamingo lui emboîta le pas en souriant, complaisant.

« Et tu te promènes à moitié à poil sans gêne, en baladant ton joli petit fessier sous mon nez ? »

Crocodile se retourna, le regard plus méprisant que jamais.

« T'as vraiment aucune classe. Et n'espère même pas tenter quoique ce soit, c'est non.»

Doflamingo eut un sourire grivois.

« Mais dis, et ce qui fait une bosse dans ton pantalon là, elle a pas besoin d'aide elle ? »

Crocodile aboya :

« TA GUEULE.»

Mr.0 se frotta la tête. Satané oiseau. Venir le faire chier comme ça tôt le matin...Il avait un de ses mal de crâne...Café, il avait besoin de café.

Doflamingo ricana mais ne dit rien de plus. La table de la salle à manger était couverte de beaucoup trop de nourriture pour un seul homme, comme chaque matin. Les serviteurs de Crocodile connaissait les goûts de leur patron à la perfection et savait qu'il se levait toujours aux aurores. Ce dernier s'assit sur une chaise en grognant, toujours pas bien réveillé.

Le démon céleste eut un sourire narquois et demanda :

« Café ? »

Crocodile lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ce matin ? »

Doflamingo haussa un sourcil.

« Bah quoi ? »

Mr.0 fronça les sourcils.

« T'es beaucoup trop gentil et docile. C'est très étrange. Ça cache quelque-chose.»

Le roi de Dressrosa eut un petit sourire et remplit une tasse à ras-bord de café.

«Depuis quand je fais quelque-chose qui ne soit pas « étrange » ? »

Il la déposa devant Crocodile et en profita pour se pencher et l'embrasser sans crier gare. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et en profita pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Pas assez réveillé pour protester, Sir Crocodile y répondit sans bien réfléchir. C'était un long baiser, étrangement calme et beaucoup trop doux.

Lorsque Doflamingo détacha ses lèvres des siennes, il murmura :

« Tout ce que je fais est toujours intéressé, tu le sais bien... »

Il alla s'asseoir en face et amusé, regarda Crocodile reprendre ses esprit et mettre le nez dans son café en ronchonnant. Il attrapa un croissant et incapable de se taire et de ne pas se donner en spectacle, il se mit à raconter son voyage en faisant de grands gestes :

« On a rencontré un mec et son équipage qui nous a cherché des noises, soit-disant que j'aurai tué son père, j'ai pas souvenir...Fin bref, on les a massacrés, tu aurais vu après comment il suppliait de l'épargner c'était carrément minable ! »

Et alors qu'il éclatait de rire et que les rayons orangés du matin illuminaient ses cheveux blonds, Crocodile eut l'impression de voir un de ses perroquets aux couleurs bigarrés. Attirant, on avait envie de passer la main sur ses plumes chatoyantes mais gare au bec acéré...

Il eut un sourire amusé et reprit une gorgée de café. Les dernières bribes de sa mauvaise humeur nocturne se diluèrent dans les volutes du breuvage fumant. Belle journée en perspective...

* * *

 **Eh oui le grand retour d'Henri ! XD**

 **Un bon psychopathe se doit de bien manger le matin, afin d'être en forme pour aller massacrer des gens...**

 **Sérieusement, j'aime bien imaginer des trucs de leur quotidien. C'est vrai que ça a un petit côté surréaliste vu que ce sont les « grands méchants » de One Piece, mais eh faut bien qu'ils mangent et qu'ils dorment. XD Même les méchants ont le droit au ptit déj ! XD**

 **Bref, j'arrête de dire des bêtises, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même tout ce fluff et je vous dis à lundi prochain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Bon 1er mai à tous !**

 **Voilà un nouvel OS, un peu spécial. Cette fois il se passe après que Crocodile se soit évadé d'Impel Down. Il est un peu plus centré sur Croco.**

 **En fait il part d'une illustration pour un chapitre d'Oda lui-même, le chapitre 860 très exactement, et j'ai trouvé ça trop chou. XD Vous pouvez facilement le trouver sur google image. ^^**

 **Donc voilà d'où ça sort. XD**

 **Merci à ma super bêta Nathdawn, qui me corrige toujours à la dernière minute la pauvre, elle a du courage. XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Ce ne sont pas les cœurs purs qui évitent l'averse, mais les gens munis de parapluie. » Anatole France._

Dans la ville où Crocodile se trouvait sur le Nouveau Monde, la pluie s'était soudainement mise à tomber à verse. Bon sang ce qu'il haïssait les conditions météorologiques de merde de cette putain de partie de Grande Line.

Il était rentré précipitamment dans une boutique acheter un parapluie. Le type l'avait regardé comme si des tentacules avaient soudainement poussé sur son front et s'était mis à trembler. C'est sûr que maintenant qu'il n'était plus corsaire et que son avis de recherche avait été remis au goût du jour et placardé un peu partout, ça devait être assez surréaliste de le voir débarquer dans une boutique pour demander un parapluie.

Mais si Crocodile adorait être un pirate, il détestait la notoriété qui allait avec. Aussi il n'avait pas pu se retenir d'attraper le gars par le cou et de l'assécher sur place. Lorsqu'il vit le pauvre bougre quémander d'une voix à peine audible de l'eau, il ne ressentit qu'une immense satisfaction. C'est qu'il avait eu comme un léger besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui fallait pas le faire chier.

Il partit sous l'averse, broyant du noir. Il détestait la pluie. Ça le rendait faible. Il se sentait toujours mal et à moitié endormi lorsqu'il pleuvait. Putain de fruit du démon.

La rue pavée était plutôt déserte, à part les gens, qui comme lui, se pressaient de se mettre à l'abri. Ils étaient rares les tarés qui aimaient la pluie. Il eut la vision fugace d'un manteau à plume rose et d'un sourire dément, et eut un reniflement de mépris. Doflamingo lui avait dit un jour que c'était rafraîchissante et qu'elle apportait toujours un vent de renouveau.

Conneries tout ça. Être trempé jusqu'aux os, voilà le seul truc qu'elle apportait. Depuis qu'il s'était évadé d'Impel Down, le sort s'était fait un malin plaisir à mettre sur son chemin des îles où il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse la plupart du temps.

Il marchait à toute vitesse, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, rentrer au bateau où Daz et les autres l'attendaient, pour se mettre à l'abri et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que l'envie lui prenne à nouveau de foutre le nez dehors.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit un jappement misérable sur sa gauche. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit rien.

Lorsqu'il entendit un second jappement, il comprit et baissa la tête. Non loin de lui dans la rue, se tenait un chien de petite taille, le poil court et le museau noir et plissé. Il allait pour reprendre son chemin, mais le regard misérable du chien trempé et tremblant sous le déluge l'en empêcha. Il soupira, ennuyé et tendit son parapluie au chien, ronchonnant lorsqu'il sentit l'averse le tremper. Tant pis pour le fruit du démon, il savait se battre sans.

«Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas la pluie? »

Le chien gémit, comme pour exprimer son assentiment. Crocodile se pencha et l'animal vint renifler sa main, et la lécha. Ce chien n'avait pas peur de lui ? Surprenant. Il soupira. Autant il avait du mal avec tout ce qui était humain de près ou de loin, autant les animaux le rendaient toujours faible. Et puis ses banana-croco lui manquaient.

Comment allaient ses crocodiles, c'était une des premières choses qu'il avait demandé à Smoker, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après sa défaite contre chapeau de paille, enchaîné dans sa cellule, sur un navire de la marine en route pour le mettre à l'ombre. L'homme l'avait regardé, surpris, et lui avait répondu, l'air assez perplexe, que Doflamingo en personne s'était déplacé et les avait rendus à leur habitat d'origine, sur les côtes d'Alabasta*. Crocodile ressentit pour la première fois une gratitude immense pour quelqu'un. Smoker devait encore à l'heure qu'il est se demander ce qui était passé par la tête du roi de Dressrosa pour qu'il se déplace juste pour ça.

Lorsqu'il s'était évadé ensuite, il avait découvert que Doflamingo avait gardé Henri, la bête semblant presque apprécier le dragon céleste. Ça l'avait touché plus qu'il ne saurait jamais l'admettre. Mais il avait quand même murmuré un « merci » et avait trouvé milles façons de le remercier sans que ça en ait l'air.

Depuis il avait récupéré son crocodile et Henri se baladait sur son bateau, à la grande terreur de son équipage et sous le regard amusé de Daz, allait nager quand l'envie lui en prenait en mer, et sortait quand les îles n'étaient pas trop peuplées. Crocodile estimait qu'il s'était suffisamment fait remarquer à Alabasta et à Marinford comme ça. Finalement, la vie était mieux comme ça, pour lui comme pour Henri. Depuis qu'il avait repris sa vie de capitaine pirate lambda, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre. Ça avait quelque-chose de grisant de voir son crocodile remonter sur le bateau, un énorme monstre marin dans la gueule alors que le bateau glissait à toute vitesse sur l'eau et qu'ils se laissaient porter par l'aventure.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il remarqua enfin que le chien était venu se coucher à ses pieds, l'air particulièrement misérable et suppliant. Il grogna, souleva le chien de sa main valide et le cala dans ses bras.

« Je te préviens. Si Henri ne t'aimes pas, tu finis dans son estomac. »

Lorsqu'il arriva au bateau, complètement trempé, l'air plus renfrogné et mauvais que jamais, le chien dans ses bras, son équipage n'osa émettre aucun mot. Ils avaient cessé de s'interroger sur les caprices étranges de leur capitaine, surtout depuis que celui-ci avait jeté l'un des leurs par-dessus bord lorsque le pauvre gars avait émis des craintes vis-à-vis d'Henri. Plus personne n'osait contester les décisions de Crocodile, ils laissaient ce soin au second, Daz.

Daz n'était pas très expansif et joyeux de nature. Mais lorsque Daz vit arriver Crocodile sur le bateau avec ce petit chien ridicule dans les bras, il dut réprimer pour la première fois depuis longtemps un fou rire. Il ne posa pas de question lorsque Crocodile lui demanda de lui trouver de quoi le sécher et à manger.

Maintenant il se trouvait dans la cuisine du bateau et il observait, amusé, le chien manger avec appétit un morceau de viande que lui avait trouvé le maître-queux sous le regard attentif et un peu perplexe de Crocodile. Il rompit le silence.

« Carlin. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce chien... C'est un carlin. »

Crocodile se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, surpris.

« Comment...? Oh laisse tomber, j'veux même pas savoir ce que tu fais de ton temps libre pour savoir ça, Daz. »

Daz eut un sourire amusé. Le chien vint vers Crocodile, l'air plus amoureux que jamais et ce dernier se pencha pour le grattouiller distraitement entre les oreilles.

« Vous allez le garder, boss ?»

Crocodile considéra l'animal, songeur :

« ça se pourrait. Si Henri ne le bouffe pas. »

Il eut un rire mauvais. Daz frissonna. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour son boss, mais des fois il lui foutait quand même sacrément les jetons. Plus bipolaire, tu meurs.

OoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, le bateau de Crocodile avait accosté sur une île non loin de Dressrosa, et Doflamingo apprenant cela, était venu lui rendre visite. Il débarqua sur le bateau et les membres d'équipage présents sur le pont se contentèrent de le saluer, habitués à le voir. Il se dirigea droit vers la cabine spacieuse de Crocodile. Lorsque Doflamingo vit pour la première fois le carlin, il haussa les sourcils. Ce dernier était couché aux pieds de Crocodile, assis à son bureau et qui était apparemment en train de chercher dans un obscur tas de papiers le meilleur moyen de tirer profit de l'île sur laquelle il se trouvait. Le corsaire réprima difficilement un éclat de rire à la vue de l'animal minuscule. La différence de taille était beaucoup trop drôle.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ? T'as adopté un... un petit chien ? »

Crocodile se retourna vers lui, agacé.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Oui et alors ? »

Doflamingo se pencha et lui vola un baiser avant de jeter son manteau sur le lit et de s'avachir à côté. Crocodile continua à farfouiller dans ses papiers, indifférent. Il eut un sourire lorsque le chien se redressa et vint immédiatement le voir. Il l'attrapa et le considéra un instant avant de le poser sur ses genoux et de frotter gentiment sa tête.

« Mais c'est qu'il est tout mignon, tout gentil le toutou à sa mémère !»

Crocodile se retourna vers lui, le regard froid et hostile.

«Continue à te foutre de moi et je te balance par-dessus bord. Tu ferais un super casse-dalle pour monstres marins. »

Doflamingo rit et reposa le chien à terre qui immédiatement trottina joyeusement vers son maître.

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais quand même, c'est un choix de chien surprenant. T'es du genre à aimer les choses... imposantes. »

Crocodile lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Sale pervers. Il est venu à moi, il pleuvait. Il avait froid. »

Le sourire de Doflamingo s'atténua en une expression plus douce. Il comprenait maintenant.

« Et il a un nom ? »

Doflamingo ricana et poursuivit :

« Jean-Charles peut-être ? »

Crocodile se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Ferme ta gueule si c'est pour dire des conneries ! »

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, sous le rire goguenard de son abruti d'amant et reprit :

« Non, mais je pensais à Doffy. Il te ressemble. »

Le sourire du corsaire disparut lorsqu'il jeta un regard à la petite chose fripée et au regard larmoyant qui se tenait sur le dos au pied de Crocodile, dans une position de soumission presque abjecte, la gueule ouverte dans une parodie de sourire hideuse. Charmant. Il répondit froidement :

« Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ? »

Crocodile eut un sourire sadique.

« Il a toujours une espèce de sourire idiot et il agite la queue quand il est content de me voir. »

Doflamingo éclata de rire.

« Si je me souviens bien, tu t'es jamais plaint de ma queue. »

Crocodile le considéra un instant, le désir se lisant dans ses yeux. Il se redressa et s'avança vers lui, mais au même moment, Henri rentra dans la cabine de son pas lourd et alla s'avachir contre le mur, faisant trembler la paroi en bois. Le carlin aboya joyeusement et se précipita vers le crocodile, lui grimpant sur le dos. Henri ne dit rien et posa son museau sur le sol, fermant les yeux. Doflamingo, observa la scène, bouche bée. Bordel, où étaient passés le prédateur et la proie, y'avait une logique dans la chaîne alimentaire merde ! Et il suffisait que Crocodile les adopte pour qu'ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire.

Il s'exclama :

« T'as vraiment un rapport étrange avec les animaux, Croco, c'est carrément flippant. »

Crocodile sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha de Doflamingo, grimpa allégrement sur lui, attrapa son visage d'une main et l'embrassa. Le roi de Dressrosa n'émit plus aucun commentaire et posa ses larges mains sur la taille de Crocodile, répondant avec envie et passion au baiser.

Doflamingo rompit le baiser, allongea Crocodile sur le lit et commença immédiatement à le déshabiller, ses lèvres contre son cou. Ces années de prison avec la certitude qu'il ne le reverrait jamais l'avait rendu plus pressé, comme si chaque fois qu'il le voyait était la dernière. Ce qui, en réalité, pouvait très bien arriver... Surtout dans le nouveau monde. Mais coincés dans leurs privilèges de corsaires, et le confort de leur île respective, ils avaient oublié cet état de fait. L'enfermement brutal de Crocodile, puis la guerre au sommet leur avait rappelé qu'ils étaient avant-tout des pirates.

Un jappement l'arrêta. Il regarda Crocodile, qui avait le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille. Un sourire commença à s'étirer lentement sur le long du visage de ce dernier et il ricana.

« Pas devant les enfants hein ? »

Doflamingo grommela quelque-chose d'inaudible en réponse, l'air renfrogné. Crocodile soupira, amusé, avant de le repousser et de se lever. Il s'exclama d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune contestation :

« Allez allez, dehors vous deux ! »

Henri se leva, un peu pataud et embarqua le chien avec lui, toujours sur son dos. Le dos bien droit et la langue pendante, on aurait dit que le carlin était le roi du monde. Le crocodile adressa un regard de reproche à Doflamingo, qui se contenta de lui sourire, mauvais.

Crocodile ferma la porte et adressa un sourire sadique à Doflamingo.

«On en était où déjà ? »

Doflamingo ôta ses lunettes, enleva sa chemise et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Crocodile obéit, complaisant.

Y'avait pas à dire, la vie était plus exaltante dans le Nouveau Monde.

* * *

*Je ne sais pas d'où viennent les banana-croco, mais je pense qu'ils sont originaires d'Alabasta et comme celle-ci ressemble à l'Egypte par certains points (pyramides, etc) et qu'il y a des crocodiles dans ce coin (et plus généralement en Afrique), qu'ils sont importants dans la culture antique égyptienne ben je les ai laissés là-bas.

* * *

 **Voilà voilàààà c'est un peu what the fuck, mais je me suis bien marrée. XD**

 **Je trouvais que le chien sur l'illu d'Oda ressemblait à un carlin et j'ai imaginé Crocodile avec un carlin, ça m'a fait tellement rire. XDDDD**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	10. La jalousie est un vilain défaut!

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Alors avant toute chose, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié d'os le lundi pendant un moment.**

 **J'ai pleins de raisons qui font que, mais mes excuses, vraiment.**

 **Je n'ai rien dit, parce-que je voulais pas créer de faux espoir avec un nouveau chapitre qui au final n'en serait pas un. Oui je sais c'est très con. XD**

 **Mais voilà, je suis de retour !:D**

 **Cela dit, ça risque d'être compliqué pour moi de publier régulièrement un petit moment, fin d'année universitaire oblige...J'en suis désolée d'avance.**

 **Bref, je ferai de mon mieux quand même pour essayer d'y parvenir !:D**

 **Pas de bêta pour ce chapitre, vu que c'est à la dernière minute et que je ne suis absolument pas du tout organisée. XD Désolée pour les fautes, les répétitions tout ça...**

 **Merci à Lou pour sa review ! Ravie de voir que ça te plaît !**

 **Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre à part m'excuser platement encore une fois, alors je vais vous laisser lire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La jalousie est un vilain défaut!

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever à Doflamingo c'était son caractère protecteur. Même autrefois, lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa famille était devenu brusquement l'ennemi à abattre, il avait tenté de protéger son frère et sa mère. Même son père...Au début.

Plus tard, il avait toujours protégé sa nouvelle famille recomposé de gens tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Chaque membre comptait à ses yeux et il tentait d'en prendre soin. Même lorsque son frère était revenu, il l'avait aussitôt pris sous son aile. Était-ce seulement sa faute si son stupide frangin avait décidé de le trahir ? Il haïssait les traîtres plus que tout.

Aussi lorsqu'il commença à entretenir une relation avec Crocodile, forcément, son instinct protecteur ressurgi. Il voulait juste que les choses aillent parfaitement bien.

Du coup lorsque Crocodile était venu lui rendre visite, le regard furieux, la tête de certains de ses membres d'équipage entre les mains, tranchée nette, Doflamingo ne comprit pas un tel énervement. Il ne faisait que protéger son entourage, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Bon ok. Peut-être qu'avoir tué des membres de l'équipage de Crocodile parce-qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont ils se rapprochaient de son amant était peut-être un chouilla excessive. Mais Doflamingo faisait toujours tout à l'extrême.

Ce jour-là ils en étaient venus aux mains. Normalement, Doflamingo aurait dû faire profil bas, il avait quand même tué des membres d'équipage de son amant...Mais il s'était aussi emporté, ne supportant pas que Crocodile prononce les mots « jalousie mal-placée ». Il n'était pas jaloux, bordel de merde. Il protégeait. C'était différent.

Toute la family avait d'ailleurs fui pendant quelques jours, attendant que Crocodile reparte de son côté et que la fureur de leur jeune maître passe. La Donquixote Family se retrouva sans la plupart de ses biens et dû se trouver de nouveaux quartiers généraux, Crocodile ayant pris un malin plaisir à tout réduire en sable et Doflamingo se chargeant de détruire ce qu'il restait.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus pendant des mois après ça, jusqu'à ce que Crocodile finisse par accepter de revenir entre ses draps à force de séduction acharné de la part de Doflamingo. Crocodile avait même mentionné le mot « harcèlement », mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire, si le démon céleste en croyait son sourire amusé. Mais Doflamingo avait compris la leçon entre temps. On ne montrait pas ses envies de « protection » de façon aussi excessive. Du moins, pas envers les gens que Crocodile connaissait...

Son amant n'en avait jamais rien su, mais deux-trois inconnus, hommes ou femmes, qui se comptaient en réalité plutôt par dizaines, avaient eu la bonne idée de se suicider après avoir reluqué un peu trop le pirate...

Mais Doflamingo avait quand même freiné ses ardeurs.

S'il écoutait sa petite voix intérieure, il aurait attrapé son amant sous le bras, l'aurait attaché à son pieu pour toujours et aurait satisfait tout ses besoins, empêchant quiconque de s'en approcher.

Oui. Doflamingo était peut-être un tout petit peu trop passionné. Mais c'était sa nature.

Toutes les fois où il avait proposé à Crocodile de rejoindre son équipage en témoignait. Mais ce dernier avait toujours refusé. L'homme voulait être son propre maître et Doflamingo bien que comprenant parfaitement pourquoi, avait du mal à l'accepter.

C'était assez paradoxal, mais il aimait aussi son amant pour sa liberté. Du coup il n'avait jamais vraiment insisté. Et quoiqu'on en dise, Donquixote Doflamingo n'était pas un tortionnaire...Enfin...Là encore tout était une question de contexte et de point-de-vue. Doflamingo avait toujours prôné la subjectivité. C'était fou ce que ça pouvait changer la vision des choses.

Ainsi, Doflamingo n'avait trop rien dit, le laissant mener ses activités dans son coin. Bah, tant que lui et Croco se voyait régulièrement et que son amant ne le trompait pas, ça lui suffisait.

Mais Doflamingo n'avait pas prévu que Crocodile se retrouve en prison. Et du temps qu'il fasse pression pour trouver un moyen de le libérer, il était à nouveau libre, sous ses yeux, dans une guerre qui ne devait normalement pas le concerner, étant donné qu'il avait été déchu de son titre de corsaire. Et avec tout un tas d'étrangers en prime. Avec chapeau de paille surtout.

Et ça avait mis Doflamingo étrangement hors de lui. De voir Crocodile refuser sa proposition (encore une fois!) de faire partir de son équipage. De le voir prendre la défense de ce putain de chapeau de paille de merde et de son frangin, qui au final avait finit par crever. Ça avait vachement servi à quelque-chose tout ce bordel au final.

Et pire, encore, c'était qui ce Daz qui avait l'air de le suivre partout sur le champ de bataille et que Crocodile avait sauvé d'une attaque de Mihawk ?

En vérité, Doflamingo savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi. Il comprenait parfaitement les raisons de Crocodile. Mais bon sang, il était censé le libérer, lui, et personne d'autre ! Surtout pas chapeau de paille !

Lorsque la guerre s'était terminé, il avait passé sa fureur sur Gecko Moria. Le gouvernement lui avait demandé une mort propre et nette, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à torturer le pauvre corsaire.

Mais plus tard, Crocodile lui-même était venu apaiser sa colère en lui rendant visite à Dressrosa. Et Doflamingo, qui à la base comptait bouder un peu pour le plaisir, avait tout oublié lorsque le corsaire déchu lui avait littéralement sauté dessus dans son lit au sortir de sa sieste journalière et l'avait embrassé avec une passion que Doflamingo lui avait rarement connu.

Il s'était contenté de rire et de rétorquer qu'il lui avait manqué, à lui aussi. Crocodile l'avait ensuite chevauché avec beaucoup de vigueur et Doflamingo avait tout simplement oublié pourquoi il était en colère.

Il n'avait ensuite plus posé de questions. Mais il avait tout de même beaucoup de mal avec Daz. Ce qui amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop Crocodile à son goût. Il n'aimait pas voir que le second de son équipage soit aussi proche de lui et ait l'air aussi dévoué à son capitaine.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vint lui rendre visite ce jour-là, il fronça les sourcils en entrant dans sa cabine. Crocodile était en train de plier des cartes et des notes rapidement et d'entrée de jeu lorsqu'il le vit, il le rabroua aussitôt:

« J'ai pas le temps maintenant, Doflamingo, j'ai une réunion avec Daz et les autres, on est sur une grosse affaire. Le roi de cette île a un objet qui m'intéresse beaucoup et... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua que Doflamingo s'était rapproché sensiblement le toisant de toute sa hauteur, le visage fermé et qu'il ne souriait plus. Ce qui énerva tout de suite Crocodile qui l'apostropha vertement :

«Un problème ? Je satisfais pas tes besoins tout de suite alors ça t'énerve? T'as cru que j'allais répondre immédiatement à chaque fois que tu claquais des doigts ?»

Doflamingo ne prit même pas la peine de relever et répondit simplement, la voix beaucoup trop calme :

« Tu vas voir Daz ? »

Crocodile prit de court le fixa, éberlué, avant de comprendre et d'avoir un sourire narquois. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais la jalousie de Doflamingo, qui l'avait prodigieusement agacé au début, l'amusait follement maintenant. Et flattait son égo aussi. Et Crocodile prenait tout particulièrement grand soin de celui-ci.

« Sérieusement ? Encore jaloux ? T'es pas un peu trop vieux pour ça ? »

Doflamingo n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et Crocodile pouvait sentir l'intensité de son regard à travers ses lunettes. Il commençait à s'inquiéter du fait que Doflamingo ne disait quasiment rien depuis tout à l'heure. Il devrait peut-être le rassurer, finalement, au lieu d'entretenir sa jalousie...Après tout, le corsaire avait aussi ses limites, sûrement...

Soudain, sans crier garde, Doflamingo l'attrapa par les fesses et le souleva pour le poser sur le bureau. Crocodile gronda de rage instantanément et voulu se dégager de son étreinte , mais Doflamingo le fit taire en l'embrassant violemment, ses lèvres rencontrant celle de son amant dans un choc brutal.

Crocodile n'eut pas le temps de protester. Le démon céleste approfondit aussitôt le baiser et posa l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne, empoignant ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre descendit en bas de ses reins. Mr.0 cessa de résister et lui rendit son baiser, sa langue rencontrant celle de Doflamingo.

Ce dernier en profita pour se coller un peu plus contre lui, son érection touchant celle désormais parfaitement réveillée de son amant.

Il rompit brusquement le baiser et Crocodile à bout de souffle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Doflamingo retracer les lignes de son cou. Il laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir et sentit la main de Doflamingo glisser le long de ses reins jusqu'à sa cuisse.

A vrai dire, Crocodile ne songeait même plus à rétorquer, ou à s'indigner de quoi que ce soit. Il avait oublié que ses hommes l'attendait, qu'il était carrément en retard. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à sentir c'était la présence de Doflamingo tout autour de lui. Ce dernier mordilla son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Il passa son bras autour du cou de son amant lorsqu'il sentit la main de Doflamingo frôler son érection tendu avant de descendre vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Le capitaine corsaire ôta ses lunettes et le regarda fixement, son regard bleu profondément ancré dans les yeux reptiliens du pirate. Et les dernières volontés de protester de Crocodile s'effilochèrent et disparurent complètement lorsque Doflamingo reprit sa bouche voracement, sa main glissant de sa cuisse pour aller s'emparer d'une de ses fesses.

Crocodile frissonna et sa main empoigna les cheveux de Doflamingo, ses jambes enserrant brusquement sa taille.

Mais le démon céleste choisit ce moment pour interrompre le baiser et s'écarter d'un Crocodile complètement désorienté. Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le souffle haché de son amant et son regard un peu vague.

« Maintenant, tu peux aller voir Daz. »

Il lui caressa la joue et poursuivit.

« Mais j'ose espérer que t'auras un peu de temps à me consacrer entre deux rapines sur cette île... »

Et sans plus de formalités, Doflamingo quitta la cabine. Crocodile l'entendit crier depuis le pont :

« Et je suis pas jaloux, bordel !

Doflamingo n'était pas jaloux, non. Il était protecteur. Peut-être un peu possessif à la limite. Voilà. Possessif c'était bien. Question de point de vue, encore une fois.

Il eut un grand sourire alors qu'il sautait sur le quai où était amarré le bateau. Oui, Doflamingo était très satisfait de lui-même sur ce coup-là.

OoOoO

Lorsque Daz vit rentrer son boss dans la salle de réunion avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, il échangea un bref regard avec les autres hommes.

Rien que le fait qu'il était en retard avait inquiété Daz. Crocodile avait un léger côté monomaniaque sur les bonnes manières.

Bon sang, depuis quand leur boss avait les cheveux en bataille et l'air complètement débraillé ?

Et surtout, c'était quoi ce vague sourire débile ?

Crocodile sut qu'il était grillé en voyant leur tête de poisson rouge sorti du bocal.

Bon, pour la fierté de pirate sanguinaire il pouvait repasser sur ce coup-là...

* * *

 **Alors c'est qui le patron putain ? XDD**

 **Pardon j'avais envie de dire ça, voilà... XDDD**

 **J'espère que ça vous a pas trop déçu en mode « wesh l'autre elle publie pas pendant longtemps et elle nous sors ce truc de merde ? »**

 **Et je vous dis ben soit à lundi prochain, soit...à un autre lundi !**

 **Mes excuses encore !**

 **Prenez soin de vous et profitez bien du beau temps et de la chaleur !**


	11. Rage et envie

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Ça faisait longtemps !**

 **Mes excuses, la vie tout ça, mais bon je vais arrêter de m'excuser à chaque fois, vous avez l'habitude maintenant. XD**

 **Ce jour, un OS qui justifie le rating M de ce recueil. C'est du M, M quoi. Y'a de la violence et du sexe voilà. XD**

 **Ce n'est pas très drôle, je préviens de suite.**

 **Un énorme merci à Nath pour sa correction toujours rapide et efficace !**

 **Merci à Lola et Alana pour leurs review sur l'OS précédent. Je suis très contente de voir votre enthousiasme !**

 **Ha oui, une chose. Je ne passe jamais ce genre de message de prévention parce-que je n'y pense pas, mais bien que mes persos (aussi parce-qu'on est dans un univers différent) ne se protègent pas, n'oubliez pas la capote hein !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rage et envie

En débarquant sur cette île, Doflamingo avait vu le bateau de Crocodile amarré au port. Mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il avait foncé seul, sans son équipage dans le pire bar de l'île, un repère de bandits et de pirates sans foi ni loi, où les gars comme lui ne faisaient pas tâche dans le décor.

C'était une de ces nuits. Une de ces nuits où la fureur le prenait et ne le quittait plus. Où la rage était telle, qu'il sentait un besoin irrépressible de céder à ses plus bas instincts. Où un mal de crâne sourd lui vrillait le crâne, qui lui donnait envie de démolir le premier clampin qui passerait sous son nez. Où les souvenirs refaisaient surface et où il les enfouissait au plus profond de son crâne à coup de débauche exubérante.

Ça lui prenait parfois. Doflamingo avait la folie comme était les couleurs de ses habits : tapageuse. Mais il savait une chose. Crocodile ressentait très certainement la même chose. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais lorsque l'un était dans cet état, l'autre y répondait toujours. Ils le sentaient. Comme des chiens à l'affût. C'était comme la plus délicieuse des parades nuptiales.

Il entra dans le bar avec le sourire le plus large et le plus psychotique que comptait sa gamme d'expressions. Les types qui étaient là le jaugèrent d'abord puis en réalisant à qui ils avaient affaire et en avisant son air mal embouché, enfouirent bien vite le nez dans leur chope. Ils se dirigea droit au comptoir, déposa une somme d'argent conséquente sur le bar et commanda une bouteille entière de whisky. Lorsque le barman la lui déposa, il la lui arracha des mains, les siennes presque tremblantes de fureur, d'addiction et d'envie mêlées. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et ses tremblements se calmèrent lorsqu'il sentit le liquide mettre le feu à sa gorge. Il but à grande gorgée. L'alcool incendiait sa gorge, répandait son feu dans ses poumons et attisait sa rage. Tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Il se retourna et parcourut la pièce du regard. Mais où était donc ce foutu Croco quand il en avait besoin ? Il n'avait rêvé que d'une chose depuis qu'il était sorti de son bateau : loger sa queue au creux des reins de son amant.

Mais finalement, un peu de préliminaires musclés ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il s'intéressa aux types autour, comme le prédateur qui cherche et évalue sa prochaine proie. Il repéra ce qui l'intéressait. Le gars lui jetait des regards en coin en tremblant. L'autre gars à côté ne le regardait pas, mais avait le nez dans son verre, l'air sombre et agressif. Une bonne tête de truand. Parfait.

Il bougea légèrement les doigts et d'un coup, le type peureux envoya son poing en plein dans la mâchoire du truand à côté. Le gars cracha un peu de sang et avec un regard haineux se jeta sur le type qui avait beau s'égosiller à répéter que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais qui se retrouva à terre avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Doflamingo ricana. Voilà. Ça commençait à aller mieux. Il bougea les doigts et le gars qui continuait à se faire rouer de coup, para soudain les attaques de son adversaire et répliqua, un air effrayé sur le visage. Il prit les paris avec lui-même pour savoir combien de temps allait tenir sa marionnette.

La plupart des pirates et bandits de la salle encourageaient bruyamment leurs comparses, l'excitation visible sur leurs visages. Certains avaient même commencé à faire un cercle autour des deux hommes qui avaient renversé tables, chaises et boissons dans la précipitation.

La marionnette para un crochet qui devait lui arriver en pleine mâchoire mais ne put parer le poing qui lui broya le crâne, le tuant sur le coup. Le silence se fit dans la taverne et le gars se releva, jetant des regards mauvais autour de lui, avant de relever sa chaise, la table et de se rasseoir, l'air mal embouché comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé. Doflamingo grogna de dépit. Cassé le jouet.

L'agitation se calma et le tavernier soupira. Encore un corps à évacuer.

Mais Doflamingo n'aimait pas que l'ambiance retombe. Dieu que c'était ennuyeux ce soir. Et que fichait Crocodile bordel ? Il avait toujours mal au crâne. Il finit sa bouteille de whisky, et la balança sur le comptoir. Elle roula et se brisa de l'autre côté. Le tavernier ne broncha même pas, habitué à ce genre de comportement.

Le démon céleste vit quelque chose qui attira brusquement son attention. Un insigne, sur la veste d'un type qui lui tournait le dos. Un symbole. Un immense sourire étira son visage. Eh bien voilà. C'était parfait ça.

Il se leva et s'approcha du gars en silence. Toute la salle retint son souffle. Personne dans la piraterie n'ignorait qui il était. Ce genre de type qui avait un quota de morts et de destruction outrageux pour son jeune âge, c'était les pirates à fuir. Personne ne prêtait attention à Doflamingo pour une seule et bonne raison : on ne devait surtout pas exister aux yeux de types comme Doflamingo. S'il s'apercevait de votre existence, c'était foutu.

Malheureusement pour le pauvre gars que Doflamingo s'apprêtait à aborder, il s'était aperçu de son existence, car celle-ci appartenait à une autre personne, que le démon céleste connaissait par cœur. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et le pauvre bougre se redressa comme si il s'il avait le feu au cul.

Il lui jeta un regard mâtiné de crainte et d'espoir mêlé. Il savait que son capitaine et Doflamingo entretenaient une relation amicale... voir plus. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre non ? Le sourire de son interlocuteur n'en fut que plus large. Il lui parla sur un ton doucereux, presque caressant :

« Dis-moi, mon gars, tu fais partie de l'équipe de Crocodile, c'est ça? »

L'homme acquiesça, l'air rassuré que Doflamingo ait reconnu son équipage. Doflamingo jeta un regard aux deux autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

« Vous aussi ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence. Doflamingo se tourna vers l'homme dont il tenait toujours l'épaule et en ronronna presque de contentement :

« Parfait. »

C'est au moment précis où Doflamingo le saisit par le cou que l'homme nota à quel point il était immense. Le démon le projeta contre les tables en face que les occupants fuirent immédiatement. L'ambiance revint aussitôt. Les pirates s'agitèrent et regardèrent la scène comme des chacals autour d'une charogne.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, connard ! »

C'était l'un des autres hommes autour de la table qui avait balancé ça et s'était tout de suite après jeté sur Doflamingo. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col avant même que le type n'ait le temps de l'attaquer et le soulevant, lui balança son poing en pleine tête, le nez du type se brisant dans un bruit écœurant sous le choc. Des gouttes de sang giclèrent sur le visage de Doflamingo et attisèrent son excitation. Il bougea les doigts et des fils tranchèrent net la poitrine de l'homme qui hurla sous la douleur.

Le dernier larron dégaina son pistolet, mais le démon céleste fut plus rapide et l'homme se retrouvait déjà avec sa propre arme sur la tempe en tremblant.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et que Crocodile fit son entrée, l'air mauvais. Doflamingo eut un rire absolument terrifiant. Enfin le loup sortait du bois... ou le caïman de la rivière pour coller au personnage. Il ne se consumait plus de l'intérieur de rage, c'était un vrai feu de joie qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.

Crocodile jaugea la situation du regard et planta son regard dans celui de son amant qu'il devinait à travers ses lunettes. Il eut un sourire sadique et Doflamingo sut encore une fois qu'il allait pouvoir jouer. Il garda les yeux plantés dans ceux de son amant, lâcha sa victime qui tomba au sol comme un pantin désarticulé et bougea les doigts. Un coup de feu retentit et le troisième larron s'effondra, mort.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce et maintenant Doflamingo avait une formidable érection. Crocodile ne décrocha pas un mot, se contentant de le fixer, le sourire psychotique de Doflamingo faisant écho sur ses lèvres. Doflamingo passa la langue sur le sang qui maculait son visage. Crocodile se jeta sur lui.

Doflamingo para de justesse le crochet de son adversaire du pied. Il bougea les doigts et des fils tranchants en jaillirent. Crocodile se jeta sur le côté, les évitant de justesse... ou pas. Il sentit une brûlure le long de son cou. L'un des fils l'avait effleuré. Doflamingo se fit la promesse de lécher le sang qui en coulait plus tard.

Crocodile fit jaillir du sable de sa main et le balança sur Doflamingo qui se trouva empêtré dans une tempête qui le projeta hors de la taverne. Crocodile se jeta à sa poursuite et tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Le tavernier ronchonna, mécontant. Tellement de dégâts à réparer et de corps à évacuer...Et ce n'est certainement pas ces foutus pirates qui allaient payer...

Doflamingo avait fini au sol, Crocodile assis sur ses hanches, son crochet contre sa gorge. L'homme de sable lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

« Gagné. »

Doflamingo grogna, boudeur. Il détestait perdre. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la distraction. C'était du sérieux. Le regard sombre et empli de désir que lui adressa son amant alors qu'il était assis contre son érection, à même le sol en pleine rue, attisa encore le feu qui grondait. Crocodile se redressa, suivit par son amant. Leur relation était certes complètement tordue, mais ils avaient leurs limites : l'exhibitionnisme, très peu pour eux.

Deux bouteilles d'alcool et une chambre d'hôtel plus tard et Doflamingo avait furieusement plaqué Crocodile au mur de la dîte-chambre, s'était collé à lui comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui et l'embrassait comme s'il allait le dévorer.

Crocodile n'était pas en reste : il avait agrippé de sa main valide les cheveux de son amant avec force et frottait outrageusement son érection contre la sienne, provocateur. Il parvint à décoller Doflamingo du mur et tenta de se diriger vers le lit. C'était sans compter sur son amant qui avait décidé que c'était apparemment le bon moment pour lui enlever ses vêtements. Crocodile ôta complaisamment son crochet qui tomba à même le sol et son manteau, ainsi que celui de Doflamingo, suivirent rapidement.

Crocodile lui ôta ses lunettes et fit face à son regard rouge sang. Il eut une brusque envie de mordiller le cou de son amant. Ce dernier grogna, lui saisit ses fesses à pleine mains et le souleva. Crocodile, blessé dans sa dignité, se débattit, tant et si bien qu'ils tombèrent à même le sol... sur la table de chevet qui se brisa sous le choc. Doflamingo ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir si son amant allait bien... Il était bien plus solide qu'une simple table en bois. Il le redressa aussitôt et le jeta sur le lit, sans plus attendre.

Crocodile se redressa aussitôt, ignorant le fait que ce qu'il sentait dans son dos était du sang et arracha la chemise de Doflamingo qui vola quelque-part dans la pièce, tandis que l'autre homme grognait quelque chose à propos de la couche insolente de vêtements que portait Crocodile. Ce dernier eut un rire bref.

Doflamingo s'impatienta, bougea les doigts et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver complètement nus, les vêtements tranchés net par ses fils. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Crocodile et se plaqua contre lui, son érection se logeant à la perfection contre la sienne. Le pirate gronda de plaisir sous le contact brusque et attira Doflamingo dans un long baiser, écartant largement les jambes.

Tant pis pour l'honneur. Ce soir il avait envie de déchéance. Il avait envie de se faire prendre par Doflamingo.

Ce dernier eut un ronronnement de satisfaction en sentant les jambes de son amant s'enrouler autour des siennes et commença un lent mouvement du bassin tout en mordillant la blessure qu'il lui avait faite plus tôt dans la soirée. Crocodile émit un feulement digne d'un fauve et, sans crier gare, échangea leurs positions. Il eut un sourire sadique. Déchéance peut-être. Mais il était hors de question qu'il ne garde pas un minimum de dignité.

Doflamingo se rendit soudain compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant. Il tendit sa main avec un sourire mauvais à Crocodile, qui comprit le message et entreprit complaisamment de lécher ses doigts, son regard planté dans les yeux rouges de son démon d'amant.

Ce dernier estima que c'était suffisant et passa sa main derrière Crocodile, qui sentit soudain un doigt forcer son entrée. Il grogna mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Un deuxième doigt le rejoignit rapidement et Crocodile se contenta de toiser de ses yeux jaunes Doflamingo de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier eut un sourire très rare... presque tendre. Dieu qu'il adorait la fierté de Crocodile en toute circonstance. Ça le rendait magnifique.

Ce fut lorsqu'un troisième doigt rejoignit ses camarades que Crocodile manifesta enfin quelque chose, sous la forme d'un soupir incontrôlé. Doflamingo eut un sourire victorieux qui agaça son amant. Il aboya un ordre sans appel :

« ça suffit ! »

Il se redressa, ôtant les doigts de son amant de ses fesses et se positionna au-dessus de son érection plus que tendue. Le démon céleste eut un frémissement d'excitation. Crocodile s'empala d'un coup sec dessus en grondant et Doflamingo laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Ce soir, il savait parfaitement ce que son amant voulait. De la douleur. De la brutalité. Un plaisir à en crever. Alors Doflamingo saisit les hanches de Crocodile et commença à aller et venir sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Le pirate écarta largement les hanches et se laissa malmener sans mot dire, agrippant la tête de lit au-dessus de son amant de toutes ses forces de sa main valide. Crocodile adorait ça. La queue qui allait et venait en lui le rendait dingue. Il baissa la tête et vit le regard de Doflamingo. Son amant le dévisageait comme s'il allait le tuer. Si Crocodile n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle sur lui-même, il aurait pu en jouir sur place.

Ce fut à ce moment que Doflamingo heurta sa prostate. Crocodile serra les doigts à s'en briser les jointures et la tête de lit se brisa sous sa main. Ayant perdu son appui, il retomba sur son amant qui attrapa ses fesses et échangea leur positions, se retrouvant à nouveau au-dessus. Il n'attendit pas plus, se colla à lui et commença à le pilonner avec une force admirable.

Crocodile perdit complètement pied. C'était trop puissant, trop fort, il ne chercha pas à lutter plus, s'accrocha au dos de Doflamingo et laissa échapper un long grondement de plaisir. Son amant enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Crocodile l'entendait grogner et souffler sous l'effort et ça l'excita encore plus si c'était possible. Il se sentait à deux doigts de venir mais lutta pour tenir un peu plus longtemps. Il sentait le lit, durement malmené, craquer et gémir sous l'effort.

Mais Doflamingo n'était pas fair-play. Il frappait sa prostate à chaque coup de boutoir avec une précision née de l'habitude. Crocodile se sentait complètement pris, dominé et putain ce qu'il aimait ça. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, son esprit s'embrouillait. Il n'arrivait plus qu'à émettre des sons qui l'auraient couvert de honte en temps normal, mais qui donnaient encore plus d'ardeur à la tâche à son amant. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amant, le griffant jusqu'au sang. Doflamingo mordit avec hargne son épaule en réponse.

Crocodile n'eut pas besoin de se toucher pour venir. Doflamingo donna un grand coup, plus puissant que les autres, sa queue venant se loger complètement à l'intérieur de son cul et Crocodile jouit dans un grognement. Doflamingo le suivit instantanément et se libéra au fond de lui en un cri rauque.

Ils mirent un certain temps avant de récupérer. Doflamingo se dégagea de son emprise et s'avachit à ses côtés. Crocodile lui fit remarquer, la voix rauque :

« Il va absolument falloir que tu arrêtes de tuer mes hommes. Je n'aurai bientôt plus d'équipages, je n'arrive plus à recruter à cause de toi. »

Doflamingo ricana et répliqua :

« Est-ce qu'on parle des six membres de mon équipage que tu as décimé la dernière fois ? »

Oh oui. Crocodile s'en souvenait très bien. La séance de sexe qui avait suivi avait été formidable.

« Hum... Je trouverai bien un moyen de soudoyer de nouveaux membres. »

Doflamingo éclata de rire, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Crocodile. On n'a plus de vêtements. »

Crocodile réalisa. Et gronda, furieux lui jetant un regard meurtrier:

« La faute à qui ? »

Doflamingo répondit, boudeur :

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu te sapes avec trop de couches ! »

Crocodile lui jeta un regard courroucé :

«Tout le monde n'aime pas se balader à poil, exhibitionniste. »

Doflamingo roula au-dessus de lui, son sourire se faisant bien plus charmeur.

« Un corps aussi sexy, c'est un crime de le cacher... »

Crocodile leva les yeux au ciel, mais attira son amant dans un baiser passionné.

Doflamingo n'avait plus mal à la tête. Quant à la rage...Elle couvait doucement, enfoui en lui pour l'instant.

* * *

 **Voilàààà, je vais me cacher ? XD**

 **ça m'a pris à minuit hier soir...**

 **Je tenais à rappeler que malgré le fait que les OS de ce recueil soient drôles et « mignons », Crocodile et Doflamingo sont tout sauf des enfants de cœur. Là au moins c'est bien In Ze Character quoi. XD**

 **Bref, en espérant que ça vous ai plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Des bisous, bonne semaine !**


	12. Secrets

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Ça fait longtemps hein ? Bon là pour le coup j'ai de réelles excuses mon ordi a planté et juste avant j'étais en vacances pendant un mois sans lui…bref XD**

 **Est-ce qu'il y a encore seulement des gens. XD**

 **Un nouvel OS ce jour, un peu spécial.**

 **J'avais envie de fluff.**

 **Pour rappel, Sugar bien qu'ayant l'apparence d'une enfant de dix ans à cause de son fruit du démon, a en réalité 22 ans. ^^**

 **Ayant écrit ça sur un coup de tête hier sur ma pauvre tablette (la galère d'écrire là-dessus sérieux XD), ça n'a pas été corrigé donc désolée pour les fautes (j'ai relu…quand même XD)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Secrets.**

C'était l'été à Dressrosa. Il faisait chaud. Beau. Il ne pleuvait plus. Dressrosa était magnifique, le soleil s'épanouissait sur les murs bigarrés et les formes si particulières des bâtiments.

Lorsque l'été arrivait on ne trouvait plus le roi nulle part. Il était constamment en mouvement. Il se baladait dans son palais, allait se promener dans la ville, naviguait sur les toits des bâtiments. Les gens l'apercevant, le saluait joyeusement. Il répondait en retour. Doflamingo dans ces instants-la avait l'air d'un bon roi. Dans ces moments là, les secrets et les horribles mensonges qui étaient enfouis sous le sol de Dressrosa semblaient s'évanouir dans l'ombre du soleil brûlant.

La ville vibrait au rythme des combats qui redoublaient d'intensité au Colisée, des danses et des jeux d'argent, des passions.

Dans ces moments-là, il était difficile pour la Donquixote Family de gérer le royaume, car le roi en disparaissait tout le temps. Un instant il se trouvait dans sa chambre, l'instant d'après la fenêtre était ouverte et il s'était enfui par la voie des airs.

Son petit commerce illicite marchait toujours à la perfection, car Doflamingo était un homme organisé avec toujours un coup voir deux d'avance.

En réalité les membres de la Family ne savaient pas comment il faisait. Même lorsqu'il était introuvable, les problèmes semblaient se résoudre tout seuls.

On aurait pu penser qu'il était homme a aimer lézarder sur le bord de la piscine de son palais, à passer des heures à ne rien faire. Mais encore une fois, les apparences n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être.

Lorsque Crocodile arriva un matin par bateau, il se dirigea droit vers le palais, comme à son habitude. Il aurait dû aimer ce pays car il y faisait toujours chaud. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en détestait l'humidité. Il se sentait plus faible que d'habitude, son pouvoir ne fonctionnant pas comme il le souhaiterait dans ce coin. Et il ne parlait même pas des jours de pluie. Heureusement aujourd'hui il faisait un grand soleil radieux.

Aussi en voyant le temps, Crocodile se doutait qu'en entrant dans le palais, il ne le trouverai pas. Ce fut Baby 5 qui l'accueillit, l'air un peu paniqué en lui expliquant que le maître était introuvable depuis tôt ce matin.

Crocodile eut un sourire en coin et lui répondit un simple « Je vois. » Il reparti comme il était venu sous le regard interloqué de Baby 5 qui se fit la réflexion en secouant la tête que lui et son jeune maître s'étaient bien trouvés.

En réalité, Crocodile savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Crocodile était le seul à connaître le petit secret du roi de Dressrosa que tous ignoraient.

Doflamingo était toujours entouré. Il l'avait toujours été, même quand il mourait de faim à chercher de la nourriture pourrissante dans les ordures. On aurait pu penser qu'il détestait la solitude. Mais en réalité encore une fois ce n'était que façade. Intérieurement , l'homme s'était toujours senti incroyablement seul, enfermé entre les quatre murs de son cerveau détraqué.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses compagnons. Au contraire, Doflamingo les adorait. De sa façon tordue, vicié, mais il les adorait. Il les avait choisi. Ils avaient réussi à contrôler sa haine. Sans eux Doflamingo se serait consommé dedans, aurait brûlé de l'intérieur. Mais Doflamingo avait cette chose en lui. Toutes ces cordes en lui que personne n'arrivait à retendre , qui s'étaient brusquement cassés dans son enfance qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, la solitude entourait tout.

Le roi de Dressrosa si charismatique, si fanfaron, qui aimait susciter l'attention, avait donc un autre petit secret. Il n'aimait pas la foule, et détestait ses semblables. Parfois, même la présence des membres de sa famille l'agaçait. Dans son esprit perturbé cela équivalait à une envie de meurtre. Pour se retenir de tuer ceux qui comptaient, Doflamingo disparaissait donc brusquement. Il avait passé un compromis avec lui-même. En hiver, il remplissait ses obligations, donnait le change et ne disparaissait que rarement. En été, il laissait libre cours aux caprices de son cerveau. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il était toujours seul entre quatre murs…

Enfin. Pas toujours. Comme souvent il y avait une exception à la règle. Et cette exception, elle n'était pas tout le temps là. Même pas souvent pour ainsi dire. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, même quand il était furieux, il n'avait jamais envie de le tuer. Ce qui était un exploit en soi. Car même Vergo, Trebol ou encore Diamante avaient manqué de faire les frais de son mal.

Crocodile se rendait dans un coin de l'île très peu fréquenté. Une autre ile, en fait, relié à Dressrosa par un pont. Green Bit. Île inhabitée, à la forêt luxurieuse peuplée. Seul un peuple de petits êtres, ressemblant à des petites fées, les Tontatta, y habitaient, mais ils étaient trop terrifiés par Doflamingo pour oser sortir de leurs souterrains quand celui-ci se trouvait sur Green Bit.

Et sur cette île se trouvait une faune et une flore varié. Et une espèce en particulier, le refuge de Doflamingo, qui l'apaisait lorsqu'il était perdu dans son propre cerveau.

Crocodile les vit, bruyants et tapageurs, entourant le capitaine corsaire, dans une espèce de mélange entre des marais salants et des mares boueuses, de gigantesques flamant-roses à la couleur flamboyante entouraient l'immense roi de Dressrosa, lunettes de soleil sur le crâne, manteau sur le bras, manches remontées et pieds nus dans l'eau qui lui arrivait à mi-mollets. Ses cheveux blonds et sa peau tannée resplendissaient sous le soleil éclatant. Crocodile pensa que le spectacle arrivait à être en même temps magnifique, étrange mais surtout triste. Triste quand on savait ce qu'avait vécu l'homme, pourquoi il venait se réfugier ici, et la tempête qui faisait rage sous son crâne.

Doflamingo avait ce regard apaisé et ce sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres qui fit que Crocodile le trouva plus beau que jamais. Il passa la main sur le crâne d'un des oiseaux, qui pencha élégamment son long cou, fermant les yeux sous la caresse. Crocodile eut soudainement un sourire amusé lorsqu'il le vit arracher une plume de l'oiseau, qui ne broncha pas, et l'accrocha soigneusement sur son manteau.

Le secret du manteau de Doflamingo, toujours éclatant malgré les années et les combats, les voyages en mer et dans les airs, se trouvait sur cette île. L'homme avait tant de secrets, que Crocodile pensait bien être le seul à réellement tout connaître de lui. Et encore, il était à peu sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre il découvrirait de nouvelles choses. C'était aussi ce qui l'avait attiré, tout ce mystère autour de lui. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Doflamingo.

« Ces pauvres bêtes sont maltraités. »

Le roi se retourna et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Je les autorise à rester ici, il faut bien que je prélève mon dû, c'est pas cher payé. »

Comme s'il comprenait, l'un des flamants-roses, indigné, lui mordilla la main de son bec acéré. Doflamingo rit et lui passa la main sur le dos. Crocodile sentit son cœur faire un bond. Voir son amant retrouver un peu d'innocence le rendait beaucoup trop faible. C'était ce genre de moments, authentiques, loin de tout, qu'ils ne partageaient avec personne d'autre et savouraient tout les deux à demi-mots.

Doflamingo se tourna vers lui a nouveau :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Croco ? »

« Je me trouvais sur une île proche, alors j'ai décidé que j'allais venir te faire chier. »

Le ton ennuyé de Crocodile ne trompait plus Doflamingo. Il rit, enleva une autre plume à l'un des oiseaux et l'accrocha à son manteau. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'ancien capitaine corsaire nota que les mains de son amant tremblaient.

Il ôta son manteau et ses chaussures, remonta soigneusement le bas de son pantalon et hésita un instant avant de finalement se décider à enlever son crochet. Les Tontatta, bien qu'adorant tout ce qui brille, ne prendraient jamais le risque de lui voler son crochet, par peur des représailles sur leurs familles qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour Doflamingo. Encore un des sombres secrets sous la surface de la belle et joyeuse Dressrosa.

Il se glissa dans le marais salant, sentant la terre meuble sous ses pieds. Les flamants-roses s'écartèrent, le connaissant bien, comme son crocodile à lui connaissait Doflamingo. Lorsqu'il fut tout proche, il leva la tête et ficha ses yeux jaunes dans les stupéfiants yeux bleus de son amant. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais Doflamingo se pencha et posa instantanément sa tête sur son épaule.

Crocodile attrapa sa nuque de sa main valide et posa sa main dans son dos.

« C'était Sugar cette fois. »

La gamine.

Sa voix était toujours ferme et ses yeux toujours secs. Seul ses mains qu'il avait posé sur le corps de son amant tremblaient. Il les sentait serrer sa taille et son dos.

« Et ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant. »

Cocodile sentait son souffle contre sa nuque. Il était puissant, comme tout l'était chez son amant.

« Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dit qu'en réalité elle avait la vingtaine. »

« Pour moi, elle a toujours 10 ans. Je l'ai élevé Croco. C'est comme si elle était ma petite sœur. »

Crocodile avait d'abord trouvé cette façon qu'avait Doflamingo de considérer ses camarades comme des membres de sa famille tout à fait stupide. Puis quand il avait su par quoi il était passé, il avait trouvé ça infiniment triste.

« Mais aujourd'hui quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de passer mes mains autour de son cou si fin si fragile et de serrer, serrer, serrer… »

Sa voix mourût. Crocodile passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et les caressa doucement. Doflamingo reprit.

« Je me suis approchée d'elle. J'allais le faire, j'en avais envie. C'était comme une voix qui m'appelait. Il aurait suffit d'un rien. Ma main fait la taille de sa tête. En deux secondes elle serait parti. »

Crocodile déposa un baiser dans le cou de Doflamingo.

« En deux secondes, les jouets seraient revenus à la vie et tout Dressrosa serait parti en fumée. J'aurai ruiné tout mon business pour une simple envie. »

Crocodile répondit simplement, amusé :

« Tu le sais pourtant que tu es capricieux. »

Doflamigo eut un rire étranglé qui dura longtemps. Crocodile ne disait toujours rien, sa main continua de s'emmêler lentement dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il se calma, il continua de vider son sac, d'une voix sourde :

« Un jour, ça finira par arriver. Un jour je vais céder au chant des sirènes que j'entends dans ma tête, et je vais tous les tuer. Toute ma vie, qui glissera entre mes mains tachés par le sang de ma propre famille. »

Par deux fois déjà il avait tué père et frère de haine. Mais c'était différent. Il n'avait plus d'amour pour eux au moment d'appuyer sur la détente. Dans son cerveau il n'y avait eu que le vide. Il n'y avait pas eu à ce moment-là de petite voix pernicieuse qui lui murmurait sur un ton séducteur que ça serait si bon de les tuer, de semer la terreur, qu'il serait libre et heureux s'il le faisait…

Crocodile nicha la tête dans son cou et y déposa un baiser. Doflamingo murmura contre son oreille :

« Et si je partais avant eux. Si je mourrais, avant de les tuer... »

Crocodile sursauta brusquement. Son cœur rata un battement. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

« N'y pense même pas ! »

« Et pourquoi pas. Ça me soulagerait tu sais. Ça fait réellement mal d'être taré Croco. »

Comme s'il l'ignorait…Crocodile s'affola et se mit en colère. Il pouvait pas lui faire ça, certainement pas. Tout mais pas ca. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, le redressa, planta son regard furieux dans le sien et l'invectiva :

« Comment tu peux penser à ça ? Alors qu'ils ont besoin de toi, qu'est qu'ils feraient tous, sans toi, qu'est ce que Dressrosa ferait sans toi ? »

Doflamingo était si surpris par la réaction de Crocodile qu'il ne répondit rien. Crocodile attrapa sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Doflamingo oublia instantanément où il se trouvait et ses pensées suicidaires. Il répondit avec ferveur au baiser passionné.

Lorsqu'il se détacha des lèvres de Crocodile, le souffle court, ce dernier posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

« Moi, je ne survivrai pas sans toi. »

Doflamingo écarquilla les yeux. Et comme ça, d'un coup une corde se tendit. Elle était seule à tenir la structure de son âme détraquée, mais cela était bien suffisant. Alors, le roi de Dressrosa pour la première fois de sa vie sourit de tendresse. Il venait tout juste de réaliser pourquoi la compagnie de Crocodile était toujours si reposante. Avec lui, il n'y avait jamais eu de petite voix pernicieuse. Son cerveau restait en place, ne tentait pas de vagabonder dans tout les sens en lui donnant un mal de tête qui donnait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux. Il était en harmonie avec lui-même.

Il attrapa Crocodile et avant que celui-ci puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il le fit tomber dans l'eau avec lui, sous les cris indignés des flamants-roses qui battirent des ailes en signe de protestation contre les éclaboussures de boue sur leur beau plumage.

Fièrement planté au dessus d'un Crocodile complètement trempé et au regard furieux, Doflamingo eut un vrai rire avant de se pencher et de murmurer contre son oreille :

« Je veux bien vivre pour toi. Ça me paraît un bon deal Croco. Le meilleur de ma vie. »

Et c'est ainsi que Crocodile réalisa avec horreur, vautré dans l'eau boueuse, que sous l'effet de la panique, il venait plus ou moins de faire une déclaration d'amour, entouré de flamants-roses et qu'en plus, c'était réciproque. Lui. Crocodile, ex-grand capitaine corsaire, évadé de l'imprenable prison d'Impel Down, capitaine pirate, détrousseur sans scrupule était stupidement amoureux d'un autre pirate tout aussi stupide.

Par toutes les mers. Il était foutu.

Mais une main qui se glissait vicieusement vers la ceinture de son pantalon et une bouche sur la sienne lui firent bien vite oublier la disgrâce…

* * *

 **Haaa putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'avaient manqué. XD**

 **Bref, je sais que je vais paraître très bizarre, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que tout grand méchant qu'il soit, Doflamingo avait quelque chose de très triste, qui fait que j'ai envie de lui faire un gros câlin et de lui dire que ça va aller.**

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plu !**

 **Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !**


	13. Surprises

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Hehehe, vous vous y attendiez pas hein ? Paf surprise, deux lundis de suite !**

 **Je suis partie en cacahuète pour cet OS. XD**

 **RATING : M (pour présence d'un pitit bout de scène de sexe, bon et de mention de meurtre, tout ça mais vous êtes habitués. XD )**

 **Bon étant donné que je suis toujours très à l'heure dans ce que j'écris, y'a pas eu de bêta encore. Donc, là c'est encore moi qui ai relu. x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Surprises.**

Le mot surprise était généralement un mot positif. Les gens aimait les surprises, ces petites attentions de leurs proches qui prouvaient leur attachement...

Doflamigo ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il adorait les surprises. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était en faire. Le mot surprise, en revanche, avait toujours eu une connotation particulière dans sa bouche.

Trebol se souviendrait toujours du jour où Doffy était arrivé en trombe dans leur salle de réunion en aboyant :

« Surprise ! À partir d'aujourd'hui les combats dans le Colisée seront à mort ! Les gens adorent voir du sang, c'est comment qu'il disait l'autre déjà ? Cathartique, c'est ça le mot.»

Diamante, qui était à la fois l'un des généraux de Doflamingo et le grand champion du Colisée eut un sourire d'excitation…

…Qui mourût bien vite lorsque Doflamigo rajouta d'une voix bien trop douce :

« Par contre par souci d'impartialité, tu comprendra que si tu perds, Diamante, tu meurs aussi. Je n'aime pas les traitements de faveur.»

Depuis ce jour, Diamante, qui était plutôt laxiste, persuadé d'être sous la protection de Doffy, passa ses journées à s'entraîner, sous les moqueries de Trebol qui pleurait encore de rire au souvenir de sa tête déconfite.

Quand au grand amiral en chef Sengoku, il ne put jamais oublier le jour où il reçu la tête de l'un de ses officiers, parfaitement emballé, le symbole de la Donquixote Family sur le paquet. Cette dernière était accompagné d'un petit mot : « Surprise ! Apprends à tes officiers à être plus discrets lorsqu'ils viennent fouiner dans mes affaires. Où sois intelligent pour une fois, épargne-toi la peine de m'espionner. »

Il avait beau eu tempêter, taper du poing sur la table, rien n'y fit, ce damné pirate ne fut pas démis de ses fonctions de capitaine corsaire. Foutus dragons célestes. On eu même l'audace de lui dire que c'était de sa faute, à envoyer des marines comme espions. Sengoku le pris très mal et depuis ce jour, revanchard qu'il était, détesta cordialement tout les capitaines corsaires. Même Jinbei.

Mais le pire, fut bien le jour où Doflamingo faillit ruiner tout son petit univers, tout seul comme un grand. Les membres de la Donquixote Family était tranquillement en train de se relaxer, après une journée difficile, le long de la piscine du palais. Sugar mangeait des raisins, comme à son habitude, sous la surveillance de Trebol, qui était plus ou moins son garde du corps attitré lorsque le roi n'était pas dans les parages...

Le dit-Doflamingo, qui débarqua en hurlant « SURPRISE SUGAR », avec un paquet sous le bras. Elle avait fait du bon travail dans la Maison des jouets en transformant plusieurs personnes, assez...disons...ennuyeuses pour lui en jouet, alors pour la récompenser, il avait passé du temps à lui dégoter ses gourmandises préférées, introuvables dans cette région du monde et était extrêmement fier de lui.

Un vrai « grand frère » gâteau.

Sauf que Sugar, qu'il était très facile de terroriser lorsqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque-chose, sursauta en poussant un cri aigu et manqua de s'évanouir. Ce qui aurait rendu tout les jouets du royaume humains à nouveau et qui donc, aurait gentiment signifié l'effondrement du règne de Doflamingo.

Tout le monde arrêta de respirer, et la terre sembla cesser de tourner...

Jusqu'à ce que Trebol lui mit une grande claque pour qu'elle se reprenne, ce qu'elle fit non sans peine. Tout le monde reprit son souffle et Doflamingo s'affala à côté d'elle en éclatant de rire alors que Sugar se répandait en excuse, encore secouée. Il lui tapota gentiment la tête, la faisant s'enfoncer dans le canapé où elle était assise.

« Bah c'est pas grave, au pire, j'aurai activé la cage à oiseaux, personne n'aurait pu sortir et l'incident n'aurait pas été ébruité, tout le monde serait mort ou transformé à nouveau en jouet et paf! On aurait régné sur un royaume tout neuf ! Aucun problème ! »

Diamante haussa les épaules, Pica n'émit aucun commentaire particulier et Trebol ricana, comme à son habitude, tandis que les autres reprenaient leurs activités en essayant de ne plus y penser.

Baby 5 se dit qu'en fait, alors qu'elle apportait un jus à Sugar pour la réconforter, Doflamingo arrivait à être à la tête de leur petite « famille » uniquement parce-qu'il était plus détraqué qu'eux tous réuni. Et que logiquement, du coup, ils en avaient fait leur boss. C'était tout à fait raisonnable quand on y pensait. Moins par moins ça faisait plus.

Mais à contrario, Doflamingo avait un amant qui détestait les surprises. Crocodile avait un petit côté maniaque du contrôle qui faisait qu'il aimait qu'un plan se déroule parfaitement et sans accro. C'est pourquoi, il planifiait tout avec la minutie la plus extrême. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas le sens de l'improvisation en cas de pépin, non. C'est juste que ça le mettait dans un état de colère assez surprenant et ses pauvres subordonnés en avait plus d'une fois fais les frais...Au grand bonheur d'Henri, son banana-croco préféré, qu'il gâtait plus que de raison. Henri avait ainsi statué que la chair humaine, y'avait définitivement pas mieux.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait commencé à entretenir une relation avec Doflamingo, il avait mis un temps d'adaptation. L'homme était tout son contraire à ce niveau. Il improvisait tout le temps et pour un oui ou pour un non. Ça avait exaspéré dans un premier temps Crocodile, toutes les fois où il débarquait à l'improviste à Alabasta. Puis il avait fini par s'y accommoder, et finir par trouver cela plutôt agréable. Son point de vue sur les « surprises » s'était assoupli. Mais il restait toujours intraitable en matière d'affaires, et Henri avait toujours ses petits goûters occasionnels.

A vrai dire, ça avait fini par fasciner Crocodile, sa façon personnelle de gérer les choses. Un problème à Dressrosa ou sur son petit marché noir et Doflamingo ricanait, haussait les épaules, passait deux trois coup de fils menaçant et la chose était réglé. Crocodile devait admettre qu'il l'enviait un peu sur ce coup-là. Mais il savait aussi que c'était dû à quelques...privilèges de naissance et aussi de relations longuement travaillés. Doflamingo marchait par réseaux et services rendus, menaces, chantages...Tandis que Crocodile fonctionnait avec sa propre organisation, dans l'ombre et voulait être le maître de la situation en toutes circonstances, tout diriger de A à Z. Doflamingo laissait un peu plus de mou, faisait confiance à ses camarades les plus proches et laissait parfois son interlocuteur prendre le dessus...Pour l'endormir et le plumer comme un pigeon. En fait Doflamingo s'adaptait était constamment en mouvement, changeait d'activité tout le temps, se diversifiait. Tandis que Crocodile prévoyait et ne perdait jamais de vu son objectif, froidement, comme un vrai reptile.

La chose qu'il ne pouvait jamais prévoir, était bien sûr, son idiot d'amant qui débarquait quand bon lui chantait. Il avait fini par s'y habituer après tout ce temps et se prenait lui-même à aller lui rendre visite à Dressrosa à l'improviste, ce qui ne manquait jamais de ravir Doflamingo.

Mais même lorsqu'il se doutait que Doflamingo n'allait pas tarder à lui rendre visite, il y avait une chose qu'il n'arrivait jamais à planifier. C'était les petits suppléments qui allait avec...

Comme aujourd'hui même, où alors qu'il avait un peu de temps libre et qu'il grattouillait pensivement la tête d'Henri en se demandant s'il ne devait pas faire un peu plus d'efforts encore pour se faire adorer par la population d'Alabasta, pas que ça l'enchantait particulièrement, Doflamingo entra en trombe dans le bureau de Crocodile, aboya : « Surprise Croco, c'est moi ! » avant de se précipiter vers lui pour l'attraper et le prendre dans ses bras avec une claire envie d'attenter à sa pudeur.

Henri siffla de mécontentement avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Foutu humain blond qui dérangeait sa séance de papouilles.

Crocodile en voyant son état eu un mouvement de recul et posa une main très ferme sur sa poitrine avec un regard glacial. Ce n'était pas l'envie de sexe le problème, non ça il était plutôt d'accord avec l'idée...C'était le fait que Doflamingo était couvert de sang de la tête au pied. Coupé dans son élan ce dernier s'arrêta, les bras ballants.

« C'est ton sang ? »

Doflamingo sourit de toutes ses dents. Si c'était pas adorable, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Il amorça un nouveau mouvement pour sauter sur son amant, parce que c'était bien mignon tout ça, mais lui il avait envie de sexe, bordel.

Et se retrouva avec le crochet en or massif de Crocodile sous la gorge, la pointe effleurant dangereusement sa pomme d'Adam. Doflamingo se trouva dans une situation très inconfortable où il était à la fois frustré et excité.

« Alors tu vas d'abord prendre une douche. Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain. »

Doflamingo fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… »

Crocodile gronda :

« À la douche. Où je te donne à manger à Henri. »

Le banana-croco qui allait commencer un petit somme ouvrit ses yeux jaunes et sa gueule, dévoilant sa rangée de crocs acérés. Il émit un sifflement qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre au ricanement de Crocodile. Tel banana-croco, tel maître, se dit Doflamingo qui jeta un regard meurtrier au crocodile. Et puis quoi encore. Il tenait à ses propres fesses, qu'il estimait très précieuses. Il soupira avant de capituler et de se reculer.

« Bon d'accord. »

Crocodile baissa son arme. Doflamingo se dirigea vers la douche, mais marqua un arrêt, soudain traversé par une pensée :

«Si ça avait été mon sang à moi, tu m'aurai laissé faire ? »

Doflamingo était connu pour ses sourires effrayants et prometteurs d'une mort longue et douloureuse. Il se dit qu'en fait, finalement, ils avaient l'air presque sympathiques face à celui que Crocodile lui adressait.

Il explosa de rire et parti vers la douche en sifflotant. Bon tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et il allait devoir attendre un peu, mais vraiment, Doflamingo adorait les surprises. Et Crocodile se dit qu'à en juger par la tension dans son propre pantalon, il serait bon qu'il le rejoigne.

En voyant son maître partir vers ses appartements, Henri laissa échapper un long soupir reptilien, comprenant que pour les caresses, il pouvait toujours aller se gratter. Il se dirigea de sa démarche pataude vers l'entrée, réservée aux banana-crocos, de l'immense aquarium de verre qui entourait le bureau et plongea dans l'eau, histoire d'aller nager avec ses petits camarades. A défaut d'enfin pouvoir bouffer le grand machin blond qui servait de compagnon à son maître, il pouvait toujours se dégourdir les pattes.

Ils en étaient à furieusement s'embrasser, nus, tout les deux sous la douche lorsque Crocodile, soudain traversé par un mauvais pressentiment, s'arrêta soudainement, posa sa main à plat sur le torse musclé de son amant et demanda en fronçant les sourcils:

« Attends, à qui était ce sang, pour finir ? »

Doflamingo répondit le plus naturellement du monde, sourire vicieux au lèvres :

« Tes gardes ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer, alors j'ai fais comme j'ai pu. »

Le sang de Crocodile ne fit qu'un tour et il aboya :

« PARDON ? »

Oh. Merde. Ça sentait pas bon. Doflamingo sentit les ongles de Crocodile s'enfoncer jusqu'au sang dans sa peau. Coincé en plus dans un espace exigu comme ça...Alors Doflamingo fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : il improvisa.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se mit soudainement à genoux, attrapa la taille de son amant et engloutit brusquement l'érection de Crocodile, dont le flot d'insultes moururent dans sa gorge.

Bon. Ok. Finalement, c'était pas si grave. Ça pouvait aisément se régler, ce n'était pas comme si il ne serait pas capable de retrouver de nouveaux gardes et...

Crocodile arrêta de penser au moment où Doflamingo décida qu'une gorge profonde s'imposait.

Lorsque Miss All Sunday arriva devant le casino, elle eut la surprise d'apercevoir les gardes à terre, en petits morceaux façon puzzle. Elle soupira. Encore ? Et qui c'était qui allait encore devoir se taper le boulot de recrutement ? Sa pomme. Sans parler du nettoyage des lieux.

Robin leva les yeux vers le sommet du bâtiment et laissa échapper un petit rire. Hum...Bon, elle voulait parler au boss à propos d'un chargement de marchandises illicites, mais de toute évidence, ça n'était pas le moment. Elle se dirigea vers les pauvres employés du casino terrifiés, balbutiant à propos d'une tornade rose à plumes et entreprit de donner des instructions pour arranger ce bazar.

Robin, elle, adorait les imprévus. Surtout ceux de mauvais goûts. C'est qu'elle avait fini par y être tellement habitué, que maintenant que sa situation était à peu près stable, elle trouvait ceux-là très drôles. A croire que c'était une manie de Crocodile de s'entourer de gens comme ça...

Mais alors que Doflamingo, les mains posées contre la faïence de la douche, émit un grognement plus fort que les autres, tandis que Crocodile allait et venait rapidement en lui, ce dernier se dit que finalement c'était une très bonne surprise...Et que les surprises, en fait, c'était vraiment pas mal, tout bien réfléchi.

* * *

 **Voilààà c'est le retour du Henri !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à une prochaine fois !**

 **Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine !**


End file.
